Desideratum
by eire9
Summary: Primera parte de "Tu dulce sabor a sal"


DESIDERATUM - EIRE

Capitulo 1 - EL SUEÑO

"Quiero probar ahora. ¿Puedo cambiar la decisión del sombrero seleccionador?"  
"Sólo por un tiempo, me gustaría saber que se siente siendo una serpiente, viviendo en los calabozos, siendo respetado por Snape, y no teniendo que ser todo el tiempo un "buen chico" "¿Puedo volver a empezar?"

Hogwarts, 1er año. Ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador.

"Harry Potter…" Hummmm…¡Slytherin!

Harry se dirigió radiante de felicidad hacia la mesa de los estandartes verdes, allí le esperaban con un gran aplauso los que serían sus compañeros durante los próximos 7 años.

¡Slytherin! Gracias a Merlín que el sombrero no le había enviado a Gryffindor, miro hacia la mesa de los leones… esos niños mimados, los favoritos del director, los futuros hombres y mujeres de bien. ¡Bah…! El sabía que estaba en el lugar correcto, aunque algo en su interior le traía la falsa sensación de que no siempre había sido así.

¿Siempre…? Era su primer año, no existía un antes. Todo comenzaba ahora…

Hogwarts, 7º año. Dormitorio Gryffindor.

Despertó bruscamente para darse cuenta de que el borrón ante sus ojos no era de color verde, sino… escarlata. Alcanzó las gafas en la mesilla y ya con la visión clara miró las cortinas de su cama… Rojo y oro… Gryffindor.

Otra vez ese sueño, otra vez,… ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se repetía una y otra vez en las últimas semanas?

Miró por la ventana hacia el exterior y comprobó que empezaba a amanecer, sus compañeros aún dormían. El sueño se había evaporado, así que se deslizó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha con cuidado de no despertarlos. Cuando estuvo vestido, bajo a la sala común y se arrebujó en su capa frente a la chimenea.  
Necesitaba pensar, saber por que tenia ese sueño noche tras noche. ¿Tendría algo que ver con…? Y si así era,… ¿el qué, exactamente?

Llevaba casi 2 años manteniendo una relación clandestina con cierta persona de la casa Syltherin, no cualquier persona, por cierto. El mundo mágico jamás entendería como ni porque se había producido esta unión. Como pudo surgir ¿"amor"? entre un futuro verdugo y su mas que probable futura víctima. No…, nunca podrían entenderlo, ni sus amigos, ni la Orden del Fénix, ni la profesora McGonagall, que tenia puestas todas sus esperanzas en él como futuro auror, ni Dumbledore, que le había preparado concienzudamente para ser el libertador de su mundo…

Así que la historia de amor entre la serpiente y el león estaba tejida a base de encuentros secretos, mentiras, fugaces miradas que solo ellos entendían y dolor casi físico por no poder tocarse, hablarse ni amarse en público.  
Tenían que continuar la farsa, eso era lo que los demás esperaban de ellos, necesitaban alimentar esa rivalidad entre el bien y el mal, el héroe y el villano. El resto del mundo ni siquiera podía remotamente imaginar que ese no fuera el orden lógico de las cosas.

Un murmullo creciente fue penetrando en sus sentidos, se había quedado hipnotizado frente al fuego con sus pensamientos. Sus compañeros de casa bajaban de los dormitorios charlando despreocupadamente para dirigirse al comedor.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces ahí solo? No me digas que volviste a tener pesadillas - Ron se dirigió hacia él con expresión interrogadora.

-Buenos días, Ron… No, no te preocupes, solo es que me desperté antes de tiempo, nada más. ¿Bajamos?

-Los dos amigos salieron juntos al pasillo y se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor.

Ron llevaba bastante tiempo algo preocupado por Harry. Hermione y él lo habían comentado muchas veces, se le veía distante a ratos, absorto, como si tuviera algo en su interior a lo que solo pudiera tener acceso él mismo. Cuando le preguntaban, Harry siempre contestaba con evasivas que a ellos les sonaban a engaño.

No obstante, seguía llevando su vida con total "normalidad", si eso era posible dadas las circunstancias. La guerra cada vez estaba mas cerca y él había asumido el papel que le iba a tocar representar. Sus amigos también estaban al tanto, porque a pesar de las advertencias de Dumbledore, Harry les había revelado el contenido de la profecía al final de 6º año. Por eso achacaban en gran medida el aire distante de su amigo a esta circunstancia. Harry no tenia idea de cuantas personas mas la conocían, siempre le ocultaban cosas…

Tras mucho dudar, él mismo se lo había contado a su amante. No era capaz de ocultarle nada. Este reaccionó de forma violenta, pateó, gritó, maldijo y al final lloró de impotencia. Le rogó a Harry que huyeran juntos, que se desentendiera de ese maldito destino que se cernía sobre él,… sobre ellos. Pero Harry ante todo era un Gryffindor, jamás dejaría de cumplir un deber moral, nunca dejaría en la estacada a tantos como dependían de él.

Harry y Ron llegaron al comedor, Hermione ya estaba allí esperándoles con dos sitios reservados junto a ella. Les saludó con una sonrisa y Ron le hizo un gesto significativo sin que Harry se diera cuenta.

Hermione lo miró.

-¿Que tal has dormido, Harry? Tienes algo de ojeras, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó solícita.

-Si Herm, estoy bien, de verdad. Me he despertado temprano y…bueno, no podía dejar de pensar en…ya sabes, pero eso…eso es nuestro pan de cada día¿no? –contestó Harry, evasivo una vez mas.

-Claro, ven, come y despeja la mente. Es muy difícil esta situación, pero sabes que cuentas con nosotros, sabes que lo que podamos hacer para aligerarte esta carga…

-Si, Herm, lo sé - la interrumpió cariñosamente y le apretó la mano -Lo sé…

En ese momento, entraba un pequeño grupo de alumnos de Slytherin en el comedor, dirigiéndose hacia su mesa.

Draco Malfoy avanzaba con paso altivo, rodeado de sus babeantes acólitos. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos segundos, sin gestos, sin palabras, solo los ojos, mirada contra mirada, gris y verde, diciéndose tantas cosas…

Los Slytherin se sentaron y su amante quedó frente a él. El fuego cruzado de sus ojos continuó, pero cualquier observador hubiera jurado que solo denotaba un odio pétreo y helado entre ambos.

Ellos sabían que no era así, habían desarrollado un código secreto a lo largo de los últimos meses y se entendieron a la perfección. Conocían los horarios del otro y acordaron sin decirlo, como tantas otras veces, que se verían mas tarde, a solas, en el lugar de siempre.

La mañana transcurrió como tantas otras, se cruzaron dos o tres veces por los pasillos. Malfoy arrogante, Potter poderoso.

Gryffindor y Slytherin ya no intercambiaban las trifulcas de años anteriores, en el fondo un poco infantiles. Ahora las cosas se habían vuelto realmente serias y las dos casas mantenían una tensa e implacable rivalidad, en espera de los acontecimientos. Mucho mas violenta en esencia que cualquier ruidosa pelea de antaño, aquellas que terminaban resolviéndose con unos cuantos hechizos mutuos y unos cuantos puntos menos en los relojes respectivos.

Ahora era de todos conocido que muchos de los alumnos de Slytherin eran hijos de mortífagos, algunos de los cuales estaban en Azkaban… y por supuesto, el responsable de esta debacle, no era otro que el odiado Harry Potter.

No, no era fácil estar enamorado del enemigo en tal coyuntura…, nada fácil…, para ninguno de los dos.

Capítulo 2 Angustia

Esperaron con ansia el momento en el que habitualmente se encontraban, un tiempo muerto después de las clases de la mañana y antes de la comida, en el que era más difícil que alguien sospechara por su desaparición.

Harry alegaba ante sus amigos que le gustaba pasear solo por los terrenos para despejar la mente. Y Draco no necesitaba inventar ninguna excusa. Sus siervos simplemente aceptaban que el dios rubio les dejara plantados sin más explicación, ellos no eran quien para cuestionarse lo que él hacia o dejaba de hacer.

Su lugar secreto era una pequeña caverna en el bosque prohibido. Quedaba bien disimulada por la propia vegetación que rodeaba el risco y ellos nunca tuvieron motivo para sospechar que nadie más la hubiera descubierto. Y aunque así hubiera sido, los objetos que allí guardaban, eran lo suficientemente anónimos para no delatar a sus ocupantes.

Allí eran ellos mismos, sus máscaras caían y se permitían amarse sin medida, con urgencia, pero también con infinita ternura, como si cada día pudiera al fin ser el último.  
La cueva era pequeña y confortable, habían trasladado unas mantas y encendían el fuego cuando estaban en ella, para tener luz y calentarse. Lo importante es que estaba seca y razonablemente limpia, gracias a unos cuantos hechizos y algo, poco, de trabajo al estilo muggle.

Draco se asomó a la entrada…

-¿...Harry? llamó quedamente.

-¡...Draco…!

Casi se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro.

-Merlín…Harry, por fin… Draco le estrujó contra su cuerpo con ansia.

Harry se quedó sin aire por un momento, le atrajo hacia sí para besarle.

-Espera, espera… Tenemos que apartó.

-¿Que pasa…?-Harry miró al rubio con aire preocupado.

-Harry…no se como empezar. Esto no puede continuar…

-Pero…

-No, no me se impacientó- Estoy harto de mantener esta farsa.

-Pero si tú eres el príncipe de las mentiras…no hay nadie que te iguale,…mi serpiente.- Harry sonería, mientras le aturdía con besitos cortos y rápidos.

-Venga, Harry, hablo en serio…-se deshizo de su abrazo-. Por favor, dejemos ya todo esto, no puedo soportar mirarte cada día y no poder tocarte, ni hablarte. No aguanto más el pensar que tienes que estar aquí, aguardando a que Voldemort se decida a atacarte de una vez y terminar con todo. ¡NO PUEDO MAS!

-Shhhhh…Ya…-Harry lo atrajo hacia si y lo besó dulcemente. Draco apartó la cara-. Vamos, Draco, hemos hablado esto miles de veces, nada va a pasarme. Soy el mejor… ¿Lo olvidaste?- rió -Tengo un ejército detrás. Nada pasará amor, te lo prometo… Un día, esto acabará y entonces podremos dejar de fingir.

-Mientes muy mal, Harry…-Draco no acompañó su risa -Sabes que Voldemort es poderoso, MUY poderoso. Sabes que su ejército es mayor y más despiadado que el "tuyo". Sabes que esto puede acabar…mal. Por favor…por favor…Huyamos ahora.- le miró suplicante.

Harry se puso serio.

-Draco…, me lo prometiste. Me juraste que no volverías a hacerlo, no me lo pongas más difícil. Si no vas a poder con ello, tendrás que olvidarme,…antes de que suceda lo que temes…

-¡Maldita sea, Harry! - Draco descargó su puño contra la fría piedra y apoyó la frente en la mano dolorida -¡Sé que te lo prometí¡Y qué! Las promesas se rompen, ¿Lo sabias?

-Draco,…por favor… -Se acercó a él por detrás y rodeó su cintura.

-...Cuando duelen demasiado, cuando pesan tanto que no soportas su carga… se rompen, Harry. -Draco se giró con un ondular de su capa y se enfrentó a su amado.

Sus ojos grises, empañados por un velo de lágrimas que se resistía a caer, se clavaron en los verdes, fijos, sin pestañear.

Harry le tomó de los hombros y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Draco…, tú ya sabías quién era yo, nadie te engañó. Estás conmigo libremente y eres consciente de cómo están las cosas. ¿Por qué cada cierto tiempo me organizas esta escena? ¿Por qué a todo el horror que nos rodea tengo que sumarle que tú, precisamente tú, me lo recuerdes en toda su crudeza? Déjame respirar mientras pueda, Draco.

-¡Genial! ¡Que te deje respirar! ¿Quieres olvidarte de lo que esta por pasar? ¿Eres capaz? -Draco se soltó de sus manos y le dio nuevamente la espalda.- ¡Pues enhorabuena¡ ¡Porque yo no! ¡No lo olvido ni un solo segundo de mi maldita vida! ¿Cómo pretendes que espere tranquilamente a que llegue el día en que tenga que verte morir?

-Pero Draco…, no necesariamente va a ocurrir así. Realmente, espero ser yo quien mate…y no quien muera.

Draco se giró despacio, bajó la cabeza, apenado y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Pareció encogerse levemente.

-Sabes que yo también lo espero, Harry, mas que nada. Pero en mis peores pesadillas te veo caer y… ¡Odio que no me dejes hacer nada por evitarlo! Además…

-¿Qué…?

-Pues que… tanto si pierdes… como si ganas… yo,…te perderé.

-No, Draco, no digas eso. No sigas por ahí… ¡Draco! ¡Mírame!

-Tu destino esta escrito, Harry. Pero el mío también. ¿O crees que me uniré a la fiesta cuando todo termine? -lo miró de frente, su boca se torció en una media sonrisa amarga.- ¡Por favor…! Imagina la escena. El héroe victorioso al frente de las tropas del BIEN, perfecto, grandioso. Y a su lado… ¿Quién va a su lado, Harry¡Ah…! Si… ¡Es el futuro Lord! El aprendiz en el que todos han puesto sus miras para sustituir al Señor Oscuro, si este llega a caer. ¡Draco Malfoy¡Hijo de Lucius y favorito de Voldemort¿Qué parte de la escena crees que no encaja, Harry¿QUIEN…sobra aquí?

Harry se quedó mudo. Despacio se sentó en las mantas y ocultó la cabeza entre las manos.  
Claro que había pensado algo parecido infinidad de veces. Pero…siempre eliminaba el razonamiento molesto antes de llegar hasta el final. Claro que lo habían discutido antes, pero siempre quedaba la conversación inconclusa, porque uno de los dos, casi siempre él, terminaba la amarga especulación rodeando con sus brazos al otro, acallando con sus labios lo que en realidad ninguno de los dos quería escuchar.

Pero al parecer, Draco había decidido que este era el momento de enfrentarlo y no le estaba dejando a él mucho espacio para escabullirse. No esta vez…

Harry se levantó y echó unas cuantas ramitas al fuego. Draco permanecía en silencio un poco mas alejado. Había apoyado su cuerpo contra la pared y observaba a Harry. Su expresión era seria, muy seria. Con un matiz de exigencia, como si esperase respuestas a sus preguntas, bálsamo para sus miedos. Y solo se lo pudiese dar aquel a quien tenia enfrente.

Respiraba con agitación, expectante, resuelto a salir de su vida si él no se la entregaba en ese mismo instante. Si no la ponía en sus manos. Esas manos que tantas veces habían recorrido su cuerpo y a las que tantas otras se les había quedado helado el deseo por no poderlo hacer…

-Harry, decídete. Me iré, saldré de aquí y no volveré. No me verás mas… no como lo que soy ahora. Posiblemente nuestro próximo encuentro sea en el campo de batalla, cada uno de nosotros frente al otro. ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Harry? Porque eso es lo que haré si persistes en tu delirante carrera hacia el martirio. O hacia la gloria. Si ese es tu plan, Harry, yo no tengo sitio en el, y tu lo sabes… su voz era queda, pero tristemente firme.

Harry dejó de remover las brasas y lentamente miró al ser que mas amaba en el mundo. Realmente, al único ser que amaba. Se levantó y se acercó a él.  
Exhaló el aire y enfrentó su mirada.

-Dame un día, amor, solo un día. Tengo algo que hacer, y…un día. Por favor.

Capítulo 3. Amándose

Draco suspiró. Se apartó de la pared y pasó las manos por entre sus cabellos. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo, con la cara enterrada entre sus manos. Pensando…, concediendo…, negociando…, negando… ¿Qué derecho tenia él a presionar a su compañero de esta forma? ¡Maldita sea…! Le amaba… Le amaba tanto…  
No había salida y los dos lo sabían. Le aterraba pensar que el final estaba cada vez mas cerca. Que de una u otra forma lo perdería. Llevaban tanto tiempo engañándose… Fue muy hermoso mientras duró, pero…

Se volvió hacia Harry. Ahora la mirada suplicante estaba en los ojos verdes. La respiración suspendida por un momento…

-Esta bien… No sé porque lo hago, pero… Un día, Harry. Mañana me contestarás. Sin excusas. Tú sabías igual que yo que esto tenía que acabar. Que era un tiempo prestado. Tampoco a ti te engañó nadie. Te amo, Harry. Quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, no importa donde, ni como, pero contigo. Acostarme contigo y levantarme contigo cada día. Eso es lo que quiero. Y si no me lo puedes dar… bueno, intentaré marcharme sin armar otra "escena". Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte.

Harry se abalanzó hacia él, rodeó su cuello y enredó sus dedos en el rubio cabello. Draco no respondió a la caricia, sus brazos colgaban laxos a lo largo de su cuerpo y su mirada se perdía en algún punto de la oscuridad.

Aun así, Harry no le soltó. Tampoco habló. Simplemente siguió aferrado con fuerza al cuerpo amado, aspiró su olor, el olor de su cuello y de su pelo, tan dulce, tan adorablemente personal.

Poco a poco, las manos de Draco reaccionaron. El calor del Gryffindor fue derritiendo su furia, aplacando su miedo. Sentía sobre su pecho los latidos del corazón amado y en su cuello su cálido aliento. Suavemente, sus manos se posaron sobre las caderas de Harry, para ir ascendiendo por sus costados, despacio, a la vez que se entrelazaban por la espalda. Lo atrajo hacia si un poco más todavía, si es que eso era posible.

Sus cuerpos estaban ahora fundidos el uno en el otro. Los latidos al unísono y las respiraciones acompasadas. Lentas y profundas.

Durante unos instantes permanecieron simplemente así, apretados el uno contra el otro. Las capas que aun llevaban puestas, les envolvieron, y por debajo de ellas, solo las manos de Draco se movían. Las de Harry acariciaban todavía el pelo del Slytherin.

Despacio, muy despacio, separaron sus mejillas y sus labios se buscaron. Los ojos cerrados, las lágrimas pugnando por salir, las gargantas estranguladas…  
Al tiempo que sus bocas se unían, estallaron por fin las lágrimas, sin sollozos, sin voz. Solo besos y llanto… y después cuerpos anhelantes que, al fin, en medio de la amargura, comenzaban a reaccionar al deseo y a la infinita necesidad hasta ese momento postergada, del uno por el otro.

Cayeron las capas al suelo y detrás de ellas los amantes, unidos, sin liberar al otro ni por un instante. Pausadamente, paso a paso, se fue imponiendo la pasión sobre el dolor.

Al momento siguiente eran un enredo de brazos, piernas y manos ávidas. Liberándose mutuamente de la ropa ahora innecesaria. Manos de buscador, recorriendo rincones, atrapando zonas secretas, acaparando el cuerpo del amado.

Rodaban el uno sobre el otro y la urgencia de sus besos parecía no tener fin. Retomaba uno la iniciativa apenas el otro se permitía un leve respiro.

Sus cuerpos, desnudos ahora, se acoplaban con delirio, se frotaban el uno contra el otro, se aferraban con codicia.

Las erecciones palpitaban dolorosamente contra el vientre del amado, las manos del compañero fueron el recipiente donde al final derramarse y aplacarse…

Pero fue breve como un soplo la calma. Porque al instante siguiente, los amantes comenzaron nuevamente su lujurioso vaivén. Bailaron una danza llena de sensualidad sobre el suelo de su cueva, la suavidad de sus cuerpos les excitaba, besaban, lamían la piel del otro… Suaves jadeos llenaron el aire de su refugio, entrecortadas palabras de amor y deseo se mezclaban, se superponían. Primero el uno y luego el otro, entraron por fin en el cuerpo del enamorado, con calma, sin urgencia ya, solo con infinito deleite. Llenándose ambos y sintiéndose, por fin, completos y plenos.

Y mientras, el tiempo rodaba sobre ellos, sobre sus cuerpos sudorosos, que habían abandonado toda mesura y sensatez. Y el deseo consiguió, una vez mas, burlar a la despiadada realidad.

El cansancio producido por el remolino de emociones desencadenadas, acabó por dejarles exhaustos y se rindieron al sueño uno en brazos del otro, casi sin darse cuenta.

Draco fue el primero en despertar y un poco desorientado, se incorporó, apoyándose en los codos. Sintió frío y comprobó que el fuego se había apagado. Tapó a Harry con la capa que seguía tirada en el suelo a su lado y levantándose comenzó a vestirse.

Le apenaba despertar a Harry, se le veía tan en paz así, dormido…

Se acercó a la boca de la cueva y miró hacia fuera. Negros nubarrones presagiaban tormenta. ¿Por qué todo era hoy tan triste? En el aire flotaba la tensión que solo se libera cuando por fin las nubes se deciden a deshacerse de su carga.

Pensó que debía ser tarde. No sabía porque, era una sensación. En realidad no era consciente de si llevaban mucho o poco tiempo en su refugio. Rememoró las escenas ocurridas antes del sueño y de nuevo le golpearon los sentimientos encontrados. Amor, miedo, rabia, tristeza… Pero por sobre todos ellos, en este momento predominaba uno, ansiedad.

¿Qué decidiría Harry? Su vida, la de ambos, cambiaria en base a esa decisión. ¿En que dirección?

Salio al exterior y el viento jugó con sus dorados cabellos y revoloteó en su capa.

Miró hacia el castillo… su hogar durante los últimos siete años. Si Harry decidía seguir adelante con su destino, él abandonaría ese mismo día el colegio. No tenia ningún sentido continuar. Se uniría a las tropas del Lord y tomaría la marca…

Rogaba porque eso no llegara a pasar, no deseaba hacerlo. Unirse a los mortífagos y luchar en el bando de la oscuridad. No quería… pero lo haría. Si el destino estaba por cumplirse, sería para ambos. Y lo que tuviera que suceder, sucedería sin que él se opusiera. Ya no tendría motivos para seguir luchando por una vida diferente, porque ya no seria posible.

Dejo dormir a Harry un rato más y aunque se resistía a devolverlo a la realidad, al final se agachó junto a él y depositando un suave beso junto a su oreja, le llamó quedamente.

-Harry… amor.

Harry se revolvió bajo la capa y sin abrir siquiera los ojos, sacó un brazo y atrajo hacia si al rubio.

-Mmmmm…

-No, Harry… No, para. Venga, hay que irse ya. Nos deben estar buscando. Creo que hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí.- Introdujo su mano bajo la capa y le masajeó la espalda con dulzura.- Venga, dormilón, levanta.

-¿He dormido mucho?- Harry abrió por fin los ojos, esos ojos bellísimos que no dejaban de sobresaltar a Draco cada vez que se clavaban en su rostro.

-Hemos dormido los dos… y debe ser tarde. Lo siento pero… hay que volver. No querrás que quiten puntos a tu casa¿verdad? -bromeó. Intentaría considerar el día de hoy como una pequeña tregua, mañana… mañana no habría lugar para la risa.

-Y seguro que se los darán a la tuya… porque ahora tenemos pociones. Ya se las ingeniará tu "profesor" para dar la vuelta a la situación y pensar que yo me retrasé deliberadamente y tú por mi culpa. Y por eso, pobrecita serpiente, mereces unos cuantos puntos extra de desagravio.

Draco cogió a Harry por sorpresa cuando se lanzó sobre él y le quitó repentinamente la capa que le cubría, dejándolo desnudo.

-¿Qué te has creído, niñito-que-vivió? Es que si YO llego tarde…realmente…será por tu exclusiva culpa. ¿QUIEN lleva una eternidad durmiendo?

Y le tapó la cara con la capa fingiendo que le ahogaba con ella, a la vez que se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo desprotegido.

Harry protestaba impotente debajo de la capa. Sonidos ahogados intentaban atravesar la gruesa tela mientras forcejeaba con su captor.

-¡Eres mío! Deja de patalear o no te suelto… ¿Dónde esta ahora el orgullo Gryffindor? Já, já,…-Draco lo tenia realmente inmovilizado y lo miraba divertido - Shhhh…. Para, león…, para. ¡Quieto!

Se tumbó encima de él, aprisionándolo más todavía y le fue retirando la capa de la cara.

-¡Te voy a…! - Harry surgió de debajo con las mejillas arreboladas y el pelo revuelto.

Draco no le dejó continuar y acalló sus protestas con un profundo beso…

-¡Y ahora…¡Se acabó!- se levantó de un ágil salto y miró con incredulidad hacia la incipiente erección de su compañero de juegos-. ¡Ah,…no! No, no, no… otra vez no. Vamos, vístete y vámonos.

Le arrojó la ropa con un altanero aire de superioridad y le acercó las gafas. Se arregló su propia capa y los cabellos, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Harry le miró ofuscado y empezó a vestirse haciéndose el ofendido.

-Esta me la debes…Malfoy. Lo que se empieza se termina. ¿No te enseñó eso tu querido profesor de pociones?

-¡Uuuhhh…! Que miedo me das…Potter.- replicó Draco desde la entrada.

Al fin, Harry trotó ya vestido hacia su compañero y rodeándole le propinó un comedido puñetazo en el estómago. Entablaron una divertida pelea con patadas y forcejeos, sin parar de reír.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya vale! ¡Tú ganas, león! ¡Vale…¡Te pagaré… te lo juro! Draco echó a correr hacia el castillo.

Harry salió detrás, pero a cierta distancia. ¡El muy…¡Se le había escapado!

En los lindes del bosque separaron aun mas ostensiblemente sus caminos para evitar que alguien les viera llegar juntos a las puertas del castillo.

Las nubes seguían cerrándose y oscureciendo el cielo…

Capítulo 4 La tormenta

Efectivamente, la hora de la comida ya había pasado y Harry tuvo que inventar una historia creíble para contarles a Ron y Hermione. Draco por supuesto, no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo frente a Crabbe y Goyle, estos se limitaron a mirarle con expresión bovina. A veces se sentía solo…, muy solo.

Así que, hambrientos los dos, se dirigieron hacia las aulas para las clases de la tarde junto al resto de sus compañeros.

Mientras transcurrían las clases en su tónica habitual, gruesos goterones empezaron por fin a caer del cielo y pronto la lluvia se convirtió en un aguacero.  
La tarde se deslizó lenta y aburrida, entre aulas y pasillos.

Cuando por fin las clases terminaron, los dos amantes se las ingeniaron para volverse a encontrar, esta vez en el invernadero y con la complicidad de la tormenta, dado que nadie se aventuraba a salir del castillo y quedar empapado de pies a cabeza. Exactamente como estaban ellos ahora.

Entraron en el invernadero chorreando y se quitaron las gruesas capas, que les habían resultado ciertamente una estupenda protección contra la lluvia.

- ¡Al fin solos…! - dijo Draco sacudiéndose el pelo con las manos.

- ¡Eeeh…! Esa frase pertenece al peor cine muggle. ¿Cómo un sangre pura como tu se rebaja a utilizarla? - Harry le miró con sorna.

- Tú me la enseñaste…

- Tantas cosas te enseñé…

Draco se acercó sugerente hacia Harry.

- Bueno, bueno… No presumas tanto. Ven aquí, que yo si tengo algo que mostrarte. Seguramente mucho más interesante que tus insulsos asuntos muggles.

Harry retrocedió tropezando con un manojo de rastrillos.

- ¡Draco…, por Merlín! ¿Es que no te cansas nunca?

- La verdad es que no… ¿Te lo demuestro? Además, creo que te debo un desagravio por algo. No sé, creo recordar que alguien…, antes…, estaba un poquito…, mmmm…¿erecto?

Harry resopló, apartó unas cuantas macetas de plantas jabonosas de una enorme mesa que había junto a la pared y los dos se sentaron sobre ella. Cruzaron las piernas y se miraron reprimiendo la risa.

De pronto Draco se estremeció con un enorme escalofrío seguido de un ruidoso estornudo. Harry le frotó los brazos, riendo.

- Mi pobre Dragón…, te crees extraordinario y solo te alcanza para estar congelado y mojado como un pez. Ven aquí…- Harry lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y lo rodeó con sus brazos para darle calor.

La lluvia atronaba en el techo del invernadero y la luz era cada vez más débil.

Permanecieron abrazados, suspendido el tiempo, acunándose y deleitándose con el contacto del otro. Dándose calor…

- Mmmmm… estaría así eternamente. - Draco miro a Harry, sus ojos plateados destilaban ternura - ¿Sabes cuanto te amo? ¿Puedes llegar a imaginarlo?

- Mi Draco… - Harry se acercó aún más, estrechando el abrazo - Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero,…. ¡Te quiero!

- Que bien hueles… - Draco aspiró con los ojos cerrados el aroma tan familiar y tan amado, que emanaba sutil del cuerpo, el pelo y las ropas de Harry

- A propósito… ¿Sabias que tu olor me desconcertó la primera vez que nos vimos? - Harry sonrió al recordarlo.

Draco compuso una mueca de extrañeza y levantó la ceja en ese gesto suyo tan característico.

- Sí - continuó Harry - cuando me ofreciste tu mano y yo la rechacé.

El rubio hizo un mohín y levantó petulante la barbilla.

- Es curioso… - siguió Harry sin hacerle caso - pero el olor de tu piel me confundió. Me atraía, era…es, adorable, sensual. Recibía mensajes contradictorios. Tu aroma me enamoró ya entonces, pero tu insoportable engreimiento me hizo rechazarte. ¡Ya ves…! Y después de tanto tiempo…

- … ¡Venció mi magnetismo animal!

- …Después de tanto tiempo…, sigues siendo el mismo vanidoso, soberbio y pretencioso de entonces - Harry le empujó riendo y Draco cayó de espaldas sobre la mesa.

- ¡Hey…¡Potter! Vas a hacer que me manche de tierra y eso sí que no lo voy a consentir.

- Ah… ¿No? - Harry lo miró con malicia.

- No se lo que estas pensando, pero… ni se te ocurra, Potter. - Draco intentó alejarse arrastrándose hacia atrás sobre la mesa.

Harry cogió una de las macetas llenas de tierra mas cercanas y gateando avanzó insinuante con ella hacia el rubio.

- ¡No lo hagas¡Te lo advierto!

- ¿El niño bonito no quiere ensuciarse ni siquiera un poquito? No eres tan remilgado en otras "ocasiones".

Draco había llegado a la pared, estaba atrapado, no podía retroceder más. Levantó las dos manos y entrecerró los ojos.

- ¡Gritaré! ¡Te patearé! ¡No-lo-hagas…!

Harry dejó la maceta a un lado y agarró a Draco de las muñecas sujetándolo contra la pared.

- Eres un cobarde, Malfoy. El lío que montas por un poquito de tierra…

- ¿Mmmmmsiii…¿Qué me vas a hacer…?

Harry acercó sus labios a los de Draco y le aprisionó contra la pared. Pasó sus rodillas a los lados del cuerpo del rubio y se sentó sobre sus piernas.  
Draco se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia. Sus dedos se entrelazaron, todavía los brazos en alto.

Sus bocas se comieron ávidas la una a la otra y las lenguas jugaron en el interior.  
Las respiraciones se hicieron mas agitadas…

Las manos abandonaron su lugar en la pared y se adentraron unas bajo el uniforme del contrario y jugaron las otras en los cabellos todavía húmedos del oponente.

Rugía la lluvia en el tejado…

De pronto… Un fogonazo inundó el invernadero acompañado de un fuerte estruendo. El de alguien apareciéndose…

Los jóvenes se separaron sobresaltados y quedaron uno al lado del otro, pegados a la pared.

No veían qué o quién mas estaba ahora con ellos. La oscuridad no era total pero no permitía distinguir los detalles y sus ojos estaban aun deslumbrados por el resplandor.

De repente, Harry se llevó las dos manos a la frente y lanzó un gemido de dolor. Se dobló hacia delante sobre sus rodillas y su respiración se volvió mas agitada y dificultosa.

Draco se asustó al verle. Sentía algo ominoso en el aire, a la vez que aterradoramente familiar. Pero no podía ver nada…

- ¡Harry! ¡Que te pasa, Harry! ¡Que te ocurre! - Intentaba levantarlo cogiéndole de los hombros, pero el moreno no respondía.

Sin dejar de presionar su cabeza, Harry gateó hacia la cintura de Draco y se aferró a ella, acurrucándose en su regazo, sollozando y jadeando de dolor.

Draco le abrazó, le protegió con su cuerpo, aún no sabia de qué. Solo intuía que el tiempo de la risa y la ternura había terminado en ese momento para ellos. Sentía una amenaza flotar sobre sus personas, dirigida a los dos y a nadie mas, predestinada…

Una carcajada quebró el aire, gélida y despiadada. Y entonces lo vio…

Avanzaba despacio, una figura alta vestida de riguroso negro, un rostro impenetrable y malvado… y unos ojos rojos, con las pupilas rasgadas, como dos puertas abiertas al mismo infierno…

…El Lord.

- ¡Así que era verdad! Me lo habían contado pero me negaba a creerlo. ¡Que bajo has caído…Malfoy, ¿Cómo puedes estar revolcándote con ese… repugnante bastardo? - había cólera en su voz, una rabia monstruosa al ver a su predilecto sorprendido de lleno en la traición.

No lo había creído. Tenía tantas esperanzas puestas en él… Era perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Pero ahí estaba…, entrelazado asquerosamente al infame que lo había humillado tantas veces, protegiéndole…

Draco sintió su respiración congelarse y creyó que se le detenía el corazón. Sus manos se aferraron como garras al cuerpo tembloroso de su amado, quería fundirlo en el suyo, hacerlo desaparecer, cobijarlo contra su pecho…

Destellos premonitorios pasaban como relámpagos por su mente. No quería imaginar lo que iba a pasar. Lo que sabía que iba a pasar…

El Lord estaba furioso, muy furioso. Y Draco conocía de primera mano el horror que era capaz de desencadenar cuando la locura de su ira se desataba sobre sus victimas.

Debió de ceder algo el dolor en la frente de Harry, o se impuso su propio valor, porque al fin se incorporó sin dejar de ceñir la cintura de Draco.

Abrazados e indefensos contra la pared, sobre la mesa, miraron de frente a Voldemort. El miedo se mezclaba con la determinación en sus ojos y con el orgullo todavía no doblegado que les otorgaba la fuerza del ser amado a su lado.

Enlazaron sus manos, ahora sudorosas y frías y las apretaron tan fuerte que las uñas se les clavaban en la carne.

El Lord Oscuro pareció enfurecerse aun más ante la visión de aquellos miserables de ojos desafiantes, retadores.

Le encolerizó presentir que su fuerza emanaba de su amor y sintió un helado placer cuando se imaginó como rompería pedazo a pedazo ese empalagoso sentimiento, como pisotearía hasta destruirla esa reciproca devoción, como devastaría la confianza y la inocencia… antes de matarlos a los dos.

Avanzó hacia ellos apuntándolos con su varita. Miraba a uno, luego al otro… Sabía que su sola presencia infundía el terror mas absoluto a cualquier criatura viviente, estuviera o no de su lado. Tanto más si no lo estaba…

Quería empezar a disfrutar allí mismo, en ese lugar y momento, de toda la ignominia que tenia reservada para los insignificantes bastardos que le desafiaban con su sola presencia, por el simple hecho de existir. Quería que comenzasen a presentir pánico al intuir lo que iban a tener que soportar.  
¡Como se regodeaba¡Como iba a gozar del placer de disponer de sus miserables vidas…!

Draco y Harry permanecieron inmóviles, prácticamente aplastados contra la pared. Eran penosamente conscientes de los cambios de expresión en el rostro de Voldemort. Reconocían un sádico placer en su mirada.

Intuyeron que no iban a morir allí, que algo peor que la muerte les estaba reservado.

Capitulo 6 La doble venganza

Los dos mortífagos escoltaron a Draco por los corredores. Este se mantenía aparentemente tranquilo, vacío de expresión.

Se miraron entre ellos.

-Este realmente cree que va de paseo. Pero poco le va a durar la chulería al niño de papá. ¿No crees? – dirigiéndose hacia su compañero.

-Pueees… El Amo esta bastante disgustado con él,…por decirlo suavemente. No creo que le haya hecho llamar para invitarle a cenar. Me parece a mí - sentenció el otro.

-No, no lo creo. Seguramente se saltará la cena y pasará directamente al postre… Los disgustos le quitan el apetito. Pero, claro, ante un postre tan dulce…

-¿Por qué no dices nada, estúpido malcriado? ¿O es que el miedo te ha dejado mudo? ¡Uuuuuh…! El pobrecito aristócrata esta asustado, estamos siendo unos hombres malos con él. ¡Los insignificantes empleados de su augusto papi, se portan mal, muy mal con el bebé…!

Draco los miró con indiferencia.

-¡Que os follen!

-¡Consentido de mierda! – el mortífago mas cercano descargó la mano contra la mejilla de Draco.

-¡Contrólate…! – le atajó el otro – este crío tiene el poder de sacar de sus casillas a la gente – Al que se van a follar es a ti, gilipollas. O sea, que muérdete la lengua de serpiente que tienes y disfrútalo si eres capaz.

-A tu salud… – espetó Draco.

Llegaron frente a una puerta que el chico reconoció como la de la primera sala en la que habían estado, nada mas llegar. La abrieron y sin empujones esta vez, casi con ceremonia, le hicieron pasar.

-Mi Lord… Su prisionero.

Draco cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente…

En la celda, Harry pasaba por todos los matices del tormento. No quería imaginar lo que podía estar pasando, pero a la vez, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad conjurando imágenes, a cual mas aterradora... El nunca había oído detalles de las sesiones de tortura de Voldemort, aunque había padecido la suya particular. No así su pareja, que había sido mudo testigo en varias ocasiones. Pero éste nunca había tenido el mal gusto de contarle nada de lo que había visto, cuando su padre le obligaba a asistir en su adiestramiento como mortífago.

Harry se sentó al fondo de la sala y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared.  
Cerró los ojos…

"_Hola…, me llamo Draco Malfoy."_

Imágenes de toda una vida cruzaban por su mente…

"_¡Eh…¡Cara rajada¡Mira por donde pisas!"_

En su pensamiento, desde el primer día, siempre él… Incluso sus insultos eran ahora evocados con ternura.

"_¡Potter…, Potter¡Dementores!"_

Retazos, momentos cada vez mas suyos…

"_¿Me invitas a tu cama…?"_

Harry hundió la cara entre sus rodillas…

"_Calma…, despierta, solo era una pesadilla, ven…, abrázate a mi"_

¡Ya era suficiente! Así solo conseguía hacerse mas daño. El volvería en cualquier momento, atravesaría esa puerta y volvería a su lado. ¡Maldición¿Qué estaría pasando?

Draco avanzó con lentitud hacia Voldemort. La barbilla desafiante, los puños apretados.

El Lord se hallaba de espaldas, frente a la chimenea. Con parsimonia se giró y clavó sus ojos dementes en el chico.

-Me debes muchas explicaciones… - la voz dura, pero bajo control.

-Yo no te debo nada.

-¡Mírate¡¿Así me pagas por mis cuidados? Me asquea pensar en ti y en ese… hijo de sangre sucia. ¿Qué es lo que te ha prometido¿Acaso el PODER¿Ese iluso todavía piensa que va a ganarme, A MÍ?

-No es de tu incumbencia lo que me haya prometido – desafiante.

-Es de mi incumbencia lo que yo decida…

-TÚ ya no decides nada…, con respecto a mí.

-¿Eso crees¡Te podría matar aquí mismo!

-Adelante…Hazlo.

-¡AVAD…! – Voldemort apuntó con furia a Draco con su varita. Pero su voz se quebró en medio de la maldición. Con rabia la lanzó contra la pared, humillado al darse cuenta de que no podía…, mejor, no quería, matarlo. Quería al chico vivo. Era SU capricho, tenia que ser SUYO.

Los mortífagos murmuraron, confusos. Nunca habían visto titubear a su Señor a la hora de acabar con la vida de alguien.

El que estaba más cerca de la pared, corrió a recoger la varita del suelo y se la devolvió sumiso a su Amo.

Este era consciente de su deshonra y se la arrebató de un manotazo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Señor Tenebroso? – se burló Draco – ¿Has perdido tus poderes? Nunca has sido gran cosa, pero ahora… ¡eres patético! Recuérdamelo, ¿cuantas veces te ha derrotado el "hijo de sangre sucia"?. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de QUIEN es el poderoso?

Casi en el acto se arrepintió el muchacho de sus imprudentes palabras.

Voldemort pareció estallar de ira, dio un alarido y se dirigió enajenado hacia sus vasallos.

-¡Atadle!

Los mortífagos no se hicieron de rogar y dos de ellos corrieron con prontitud hacia Draco. Le arrastraron hacia una de las columnas y le estamparon de cara contra ella al tiempo que le soltaban las ataduras de las manos. Elevándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza, le dieron la vuelta y se los sujetaron a unas argollas al final de unas largas cadenas, que pendían de lo alto.

Draco supo que había llegado el momento.

Voldemort se le acercó, saboreando su supremacía.

-Me has hecho enfadar…pequeño. Y no me gusta que me hagan enfadar. A pesar de todo, voy a repetírtelo por última vez, para que no puedas decir que no fui generoso contigo. Quédate a mi lado. Serás mi igual. No mi segundo, no, ni mi ayudante. ¡Tú y yo¡Iguales! Los dos dominaremos todo el mundo conocido… juntos. Estoy seguro que ÉL no puede ofrecerte nada mejor… ¿Qué me dices…pequeño?

-NO…

-¡Maldito…! – le abofeteó con fuerza - ¡Tú lo has querido! Ya te he dado bastantes oportunidades. Si no te tengo con tu complacencia… ¡te tendré sin ella!

Lo volvió hacia la columna salvajemente, golpeándole la cara contra la piedra. Draco se abrazó al pilar todo lo que le permitieron las cadenas mientras cerraba los ojos y aguantaba la respiración.

La puerta se abrió con sigilo y una figura encapuchada, pero sin máscara, entró en la habitación. Harry entrecerró los ojos para distinguir el rostro oculto bajo la capucha.

No podía ser…

¡Lucius Malfoy!

Un rayo de esperanza cruzó fugazmente por su cabeza, un anhelo mezclado con una voz interior, que le advertía que no fuese tan insensato, que no depositase sus expectativas en ese rastrero ser.

Se miraron de hito en hito. Harry expectante, Lucius furioso.

El chico tuvo la certidumbre al ver su mirada, de lo que podría recibir de él. Sin duda lo sabía todo… y no estaba precisamente encantado con el descubrimiento. Se puso en pié y sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura.

Lucius se bajó la capucha negra…

-Por fin te tengo delante…, basura. ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo¡¿Qué embrujo has utilizado!

-Encantado de verte, Lucius. Yo no utilizo magia oscura, no la necesito. Por si te interesa, tu hijo esta en estos momentos en manos de tus…acólitos. Y de tu jefe. Y mejor harías en ir a ver lo que le esta ocurriendo, en vez de perder tu tiempo conmigo.

-¡El que esta allí ahora no es mi hijo¡Es tu concubina! El hijo que yo tenía me lo has arrebatado tú, cabrón, y está muerto… para mi. Ese deshecho con el que se divierte Voldemort no tiene NADA que ver conmigo.

A Harry se le heló la sangre en las venas…

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible¡Claro que es tu hijo! Y tú… tú no eres más que una bestia sin corazón si eres capaz de no mover ni un dedo por él.

-¡Te repito que "eso" no es mi hijo! – le abofeteó con rabia – Me avergüenza su sola mención. Has mancillado mi nombre, mi reputación, todo lo que me importaba… El apellido de mis antepasados quedará asociado de por vida a un desgraciado y asqueroso enredo sexual…contigo, Potter. ¡Vas a pagar por lo que me has hecho!

Draco sintió unas uñas clavarse en sus caderas y oyó correr la cremallera del pantalón del uniforme, seguidamente sintió el tirón hacia abajo de su ropa interior.  
Apretó con más fuerza la columna.

Escuchó con asco el murmullo regocijado del círculo de mortífagos que los rodeaban. Sintió sus ojos ávidos fijos en él, esperando con ansia…

Notaba a sus espaldas la innoble presencia y todo su cuerpo se tensó, esperando la acometida.

Una mano dura como el pedernal, inmovilizó su cabeza, la mejilla contra la columna y otra aferró su cadera. Sus piernas fueron separadas sin miramientos.

Quiso escapar de sus labios un gemido de terror, pero él no lo permitió.

Y entonces sintió la embestida… Se obligó a no gritar, no quería hacer más emocionante el espectáculo de su desdicha para los espectadores.

Apretó las mandíbulas y por entre sus ojos cerrados escaparon unas involuntarias lágrimas.

Atenazándole del cuello, lo estampó contra la pared y le propinó un brutal puñetazo en la cara.

Harry se golpeó la cabeza y por un momento se sintió aturdido, pero no tanto como para evitar que las palabras de Lucius calaran en su mente. "Divirtiéndose", había dicho… ¿Qué podía hacer él? Tenia que ablandar como fuera ese corazón…

-Lucius, lo siento – con la voz estrangulada por la mano que le oprimía la garganta. Sentía correr la sangre por su rostro – Lo ocurrido ya no se puede cambiar. Pero tú si puedes hacer algo todavía. Por favor, ve allí, Draco te necesita. ¡Eres su padre!

-¡No vuelvas a repetir eso otra vez¡No pensó en su padre cuando se revolcaba contigo! – colérico – Si lo hubiera hecho, yo aun tendría a mi hijo. Y Voldemort tendría a su favorito. ¿Tienes idea de lo que le has hecho? – Se volvió a mirarle – Le has destrozado la vida. ¡Él iba a ser más que nadie¡Más que yo mismo!

Apretó con más fuerza la garganta del chico. Este empezaba a tener serias dificultades para respirar.

Las acometidas se sucedieron sin piedad, toscas, violentas. ¡Como dolía…!  
Los jadeos de placer demente del Lord atronaban junto a su oído, produciéndole una enorme repugnancia. Le aplastaba el cuerpo contra la columna con cada asalto, su propio miembro era dolorosamente golpeado contra la piedra.

Era tan humillante…

El rumor entre los mortífagos iba in crescendo. Disfrutaban viéndolo doblegado al fin. Tantos años de envidias y rencores a causa de su posición, vengados en este momento de sumo placer.

Sus labios se entreabrieron, el aire salía expelido con fuerza por su boca en cada empellón, el dolor era lacerante, lo ocupaba todo. El tiempo se volvió elástico ¿No terminaría nunca?

Sus rodillas empezaban a flaquear y las fuerzas le abandonaban…

Lucius miró a Harry con rabia. Le apuntó con su varita en el corazón

– No puedo matarte…Ese privilegio no me corresponde. Si no, ya estarías muerto, bastardo.

Aflojó la presión sobre su garganta y dándose la vuelta se alejó…

Repentinamente volvió sobre sus pasos…

-¡CRUCIO!

Harry cayó de bruces partido por el dolor. Atado como estaba, arqueó la espalda clavando los talones en el suelo. Gritó. Se retorció. Miles de agujas candentes perforaban todo su cuerpo. Dolía, solo existía dolor, DOLOR…

"Que pare, por piedad…" "que me desmaye…" "por favor, que me muera…".

-¿Duele…, Harry? Seguro que no tanto como lo que tú mereces.

Mantuvo cruelmente la maldición todo el tiempo que su mente enferma y vengativa consideró necesario. Que fue más de lo que ningún desgraciado que él hubiera torturado antes, había soportado. Atónito en medio de su locura, pensó que el chico moriría si continuaba, nadie aguantaba tanto…

Entonces cesó. Harry quedó en el suelo, en posición fetal, temblando sin control. Gimiendo a su pesar…

No sentir…no pensar… Su entrenamiento como asesino le había ayudado hasta ahora, pero… la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas…se mareaba.  
Las náuseas se apoderaban de su garganta. Pensó que iba a vomitar. ¡NO! Ese tipo de gratificación extra era lo que ellos esperaban. Tragó saliva y se obligó a enderezar las rodillas, se forzó a dejar de temblar…

Y por fin terminó… Voldemort salió de él produciéndole un último latigazo de dolor.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Draco sintió que le giraba, dejándole frente a él desnudo, expuesto.

El Lord jadeaba, satisfecho y cruel. Una sonrisa de triunfo partía su odiado rostro. El muchacho respiraba entrecortadamente, conmocionado.

De pronto el Innombrable mudó su expresión, sacudió la cabeza como si saliera de un trance y acercándose al chico, le acomodó la ropa, vistiéndole casi con delicadeza. Le colocó las prendas en su sitio con sumo cuidado, como si fuera una porcelana fácil de quebrar.

Aparentemente satisfecho del resultado, dio un paso atrás y le miró con complacencia.

La respiración agitada de Lucius necesitó unos momentos para restablecerse y al fin miró hacia su víctima. Se acercó a donde estaba, inmóvil en el suelo y le obligó a ponerse en pié.

Harry se apoyó contra la pared, casi no podía mantenerse erguido. Miró a Lucius con ojos desenfocados y solo pudo apreciar odio en su expresión. No había piedad. Ni lástima, ni perdón. Se dobló sobre si mismo respirando con esfuerzo, temblando sin control.

En un último acto de venganza, Lucius le asestó un descomunal rodillazo en la entrepierna.

Harry cayó de rodillas, sin aliento. Rodó sobre si mismo y quedó encogido, sin moverse.

-¡Esto para que aprendas donde la puedes meter, y donde no!

Y se alejó con ímpetu, saliendo de la habitación con un portazo.

Draco levantó con esfuerzo la cabeza y le miró a través del rubio flequillo, que caía húmedo de sudor, sobre sus ojos.

-¿Has disfrutado, Voldemort? – con indecible esfuerzo en la voz – Pues enhorabuena. Porque esto es lo único que obtendrás de mi.

Como si le hubieran abofeteado, el Lord dio un respingo.

-¿Cómo te atreves¡¿No has aprendido nada¡No voy a matarte, Malfoy¡Te quiero para mí¡¿Esto es lo que quieres¡Que SIEMPRE sea así¿Cada vez que se me antoje? – Se acercó a él intentando controlarse – Podría ser diferente si tú quisieras…

-Pero no quiero... – lacónico – aunque lo repitas cada día, cada hora, durante el resto de mi vida. Será así… Igual que hoy. Seré de tu propiedad, pero NUNCA seré tuyo.

-¡Sea pues…! Tú lo has querido, insensato. ¡Desatadle y lleváoslo! Que se despida de su escoria… - dirigiéndose a Draco – Dile adiós, Draco, porque tú vivirás, pero él no. Él morirá esta misma noche. ¡Ah…! Un último detalle…

Un potente rayo escarlata salió de la punta de su varita, directo al brazo elevado de Draco. La ardiente sensación no dejó lugar a la duda en la torturada mente del muchacho.

-No…¡NO!…

Draco resbaló por la columna, su entereza definitivamente abatida y sus fuerzas ya inexistentes. En su rostro una mueca de desesperación, los ojos cerrados… La marca en su antebrazo quemaba como nunca había imaginado que lo haría…

Capitulo 7 ¿Desconfianza?

El rubio fue nuevamente arrojado al interior de la sala.

Ni siquiera se habían molestado en volverle a atar las manos. Doblegado como estaba en apariencia, no pensaban que fuera una amenaza a partir de ahora.

Irrumpió a trompicones e inmediatamente buscó a Harry con la mirada.

Pudo vislumbrarlo al fondo, tirado en el suelo, junto a la pared, encogido sobre si mismo.

Había sangre en su rostro, tenía una ceja partida y las gafas estaban tiradas a unos metros de él. Milagrosamente intactas basándose en el aspecto de su dueño. Las manos sobre la espalda y los faldones de la camisa por fuera del pantalón, la corbata floja, casi arrancada.

-¡Harry¡¿Qué te han hecho! – sacando fuerzas de flaqueza de su propio cuerpo maltrecho, se agachó junto a su pareja y se apresuró a liberarle las manos. - ¡Mírame! - con terror¿respiraba? Si… parecía que si.

-¿Draco…¡¿Draco! - la consciencia emergiendo del doloroso estupor.

Se abrazó a él con desesperación. Un gesto de dolor al mover sus maltratados músculos.

-¡Dios!…, amor… - Draco le acunó – Shhhh… ya terminó… ¿Quién ha sido el hijo de la gran puta!

Harry se apartó de su abrazo cuando entre brumas recordó de donde venia su Draco. Buscó algún testimonio en el cuerpo de su compañero de lo que hubiera podido pasarle. Pero sus gafas seguían en el suelo y sin ellas solo distinguía una silueta borrosa enmarcada por el albino cabello.

-Draco…las gafas…Por favor. Ahí…

Muy a su pesar, Draco le alargó las gafas, hubiera preferido que siguiera en la ignorancia, al menos visual. Intentaría ocultarle los "otros" detalles.

-Harry, dime quien te ha hecho esto… - Insistió. La sospecha se abría paso en su interior.

Pero Harry ignoró las palabras de Draco, porque ya con la vista enfocada, iba apreciando con horror las señales en el cuerpo amado. La mejilla terriblemente enrojecida, las muñecas demasiado laceradas para ser consecuencia de unas cuerdas… Pero sobre todo, sus ojos…, no era temor, no era dolor físico. Era… ¿derrota? Nada que Harry conociera podía doblegar el orgullo de su pareja...  
Que Harry conociera…

No quería pensarlo, apartaba de su mente la horrenda posibilidad que se abría paso sin ser invitada…

No quiso aumentar su turbación haciéndole preguntas sobre lo que había ocurrido durante su visita a Voldemort. No hacia falta. Después de dos intensos años, los ojos de su pareja ya le confesaban sin palabras todos sus secretos. En esta ocasión, desvelaban la clase de tormento que había padecido. Algo capaz de doblegar su dignidad. Solo podía ser… se obligó a obviarlo.

-Draco, dime. ¿Qué…¿Mmmm…?

-¿Qué pasó? – le ayudó, advertía su azoramiento - Bueno… El jefe llamó, ya sabes – intentaba sonar despreocupado – Quería… en fin – resolló - Intentó ser persuasivo. Quería…recuperar a su aliado. "Más o menos…" - pensó.

-¿Y…¿Esas marcas? - intentando no tocar el punto sensible.

-Pues… la diplomacia no es su fuerte – atajó rápidamente, antes de que el chico pudiera continuar su interrogatorio – y ahora dime la verdad, Harry. ¿QUIÉN te ha hecho eso?

-No lo sé – mintió – no pude verle la cara. Simplemente entró y me golpeó – Draco le miró escéptico, la ceja en alto. Harry intentó parecer casual – De verdad, no sé quien era. En realidad ¿Qué importa?

"No sabes mentir, Harry" Draco no dudó ni un momento de la personalidad del agresor. Nadie tendría el privilegio de maltratar así al mago, a ESE mago, si no era con el expreso consentimiento de Voldemort. Y él sabia perfectamente a quien se le otorgaría únicamente esa prerrogativa.

Miró a su pareja con gesto resignado y decidió respetar su silencio, al fin y al cabo, él tampoco le había contado la verdad.

Le acarició el pelo, agradeciendo su mentira piadosa. Queriéndolo más si cabe por ello. Y maldiciendo con todo su ser a aquel a quien tanto había idolatrado, renegando con toda su alma de su sangre. De su maldita limpia y pura sangre.

De pronto…

-¡Draco¡Que es eso! – Harry miraba con espanto, allí donde la blanca manga de la camisa de Draco aparecía desgarrada y chamuscada. Por que bajo ella se apreciaba… - ¡Como…¡Como…¡Él…¡Tú…¡Eres…! – retrocedió con horror, no podía creerlo. Pero allí estaba…ante sus ojos, destacando como una luz de neón.

Draco se apresuró a tapar el brazo con la mano, avergonzado. Por un momento no supo donde mirar, ni que decir. Se incorporó bruscamente y se alejó de Harry.

Inmediatamente volvió sobre sus pasos y le encaró.

-¿Qué estas pensando? Esto no… no es nada. No significa nada. Solo es un feo dibujo – temblaba todo su cuerpo, balbuceaba, parecía a punto de derrumbarse - ¿Tanto significa para ti!

-¿Pero… como has podido? - incrédulo, espantado.

-¡ÉL me lo hizo¡Me la puso a la fuerza¡¿Qué mierda creías! – hundió la cabeza entre las manos y apoyó la espalda en la pared, dejándose resbalar hasta quedar en cuclillas - ¡No lo mires si tanto te molesta¡Vuelve tus inocentes ojos hacia otro lado! – golpeó con el puño la pared a su espalda varias veces – ¡ Joder, joder, JODER…!

La rabia brotaba incontenible del corazón del mago. Rabia y vergüenza. Otra vez se sentía sucio, indigno de aquel a quien tanto amaba. Creía que ese sentimiento estaba enterrado por fin. Le molestaba su mirada, horrorizada y compasiva a la vez. ¿Le tenia lástima? Él no estaba hecho para dar lástima, odiaba esa sensación bochornosa, le incomodaba más que cualquier otra.

Harry quedó en silencio… Al cabo de unos interminables segundos de tensión, se acercó a Draco y se agachó junto a él. Le puso una mano en la rodilla y con la otra le cogió la barbilla, levantando su rostro enfurecido y mirándole a los ojos.

-¡Lo siento, amor…lo siento! ¡Perdóname! – con voz suave, susurrando apenas - Me asusté, soy un gilipollas. Claro que no significa nada…no si tú no lo has elegido. Por favor, olvida lo que dije, nunca dudaría de ti, no ahora. Mírame, por favor…

Draco, firme, castigaba a Harry con la indiferencia, sus ojos miraban a través de él, ofendido todavía. Retiró su cara de la mano de Harry con una sacudida.

Harry, insistente, le rodeó con sus brazos y colmó sus mejillas de besos a la fuerza, Draco intentaba zafarse.

"Maldito cabrón, hijo de puta…" "voy a vengarme de ti por hacerle esto. Por esto y por…" – pensaba Harry con rabia.

Siguió abrazándolo, sin ser correspondido. Su Dragón necesitaba tiempo cuando se le ofendía y esta vez él se había pasado de la raya,…bastante.

Poco a poco fue sintiendo con alivio como los músculos del rubio iban aflojándose, como se amansaba su justa ira. "estúpido, estúpido, estúpido… y se suponía que el bocazas era él… ¡aaaah!….merezco que no me vuelva a dirigir la palabra por esto…"

Entre los dos flotaron palabras no pronunciadas para no aumentar el dolor. Verdades a medias, silencios compasivos.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya es suficiente. – el rubio intentó recobrar el aplomo perdido. Todavía algo arisco, se deshizo sin brusquedad del abrazo del moreno y se levantó – Harry, escúchame – firme - Tenemos que estar preparados. Sé que no tardará en llamarnos. A los dos…

Harry le escuchaba desde el suelo, donde todavía permanecía en la misma posición. Los ojos abiertos y la expresión atenta. Draco seguramente conocía algo de los planes de Voldemort. Él se habría encargado de hacérselos saber para hacerle sufrir por anticipado.

-Me pregunto como terminará esto – murmuró Harry mas para sí mismo que para su pareja – por qué no nos ha matado ya. Que busca con mantenernos aquí.

-Divertirse… - Draco no concluyó la frase – "…y después matarte" "…y seguir divirtiéndose…conmigo".

Harry le miró, pero no pronunció palabra ninguna. Sus ojos se desviaron luego hacia algún punto indeterminado de la pared. Terrible significado el de esa palabra, asociada al Señor Tenebroso…

ooooooooooooooooo

_Volaba en Buckbeak, libre, feliz, era todo risa y alegría. El aire transparente, el mundo en orden._

_Draco le hacia señas desde el suelo, corría como un niño por la hierba, la túnica ondeando al viento. Su cabello rubio lanzaba hermosos destellos al sol, le caía sobre la cara y él lo apartaba con un espontáneo gesto.  
Harry le devolvía el saludo con la mano. ¡Sube¡Ven conmigo¡Vamos, sube!  
Al instante, Draco estaba tras él, las manos firmemente entrelazadas en su cintura para no caer. Su barbilla en el hombro de Harry. El viento revolvía sus cabellos y jugaba con sus ropas, lanzaba hacia atrás las corbatas roja y verde.  
Buckbeak remontaba hacia las nubes, planeaba sobre las corrientes de aire, caía en picado para volver a elevarse, bailaba una hermosa danza aérea para deleite de sus enamorados jinetes. Y ellos reían…, reían…, reían… _

_Estaban en pociones. El aire era sofocante. Solo se escuchaba el burbujeo de varios calderos y los pasos de Snape paseando por entre las mesas, las manos a la espalda.. Durante un fugaz momento, a Harry le pareció ver en su rostro la temida máscara, pero al siguiente, se dio cuenta de que había sido su imaginación y siguió a lo suyo. Los alumnos estaban en silencio, concentrados en su tarea.  
Draco le alargó a Harry una pequeña redoma conteniendo un brebaje de color violeta – vamos, tómatelo, – Harry dudaba, receloso - ¡venga¿Es que no confías en mí? – persuasivo - bebe..._

_Cerró los ojos y bebió._

_La nieve caía densa y los dos contemplaban la casa de los gritos, solitaria sobre la loma en la que se alzaba_

_-¿Ya esta terminada? – preguntaba Draco, excitado como un niño._

_-Casi…, creo que nos podremos instalar la semana que viene. ¿Deberíamos buscar un elfo doméstico?_

_-¡Por descontado¿Acaso pensaste que YO me iba a poner a lavar y a planchar? – escandalizado, alzando teatralmente las cejas - Tú haz lo que quieras, mi amado plebeyo, pero yo no pienso vivir como un muggle. ¡Ni lo sueñes!_

_-Claro, claro… distinguida serpiente ¿como pude hacer una pregunta TAN absurda? Perdóneme, su real majestad._

_-Eso esta mejor. Veo que vamos sentando unas buenas bases para nuestra vida en común._

_-¡Merlín! Nuestra vida en común… ¡Por fin!_

_-Si… ¡Por fin…!_

_De pronto la nieve ya no era blanca, sino negra. Parecía que se hubiera hecho de noche de golpe. Harry miró a Draco desconcertado, pero éste no parecía percibir ningún cambio, seguía tranquilo y sonriente, como si nada sucediera. Mientras la negra nieva caía a su alrededor, Harry quiso gritarle que algo no iba bien, advertirle de que una equivocación así por parte de la naturaleza, no era buen augurio, pero las palabras no salían de su boca…_

ooooooooooooooooo

Harry abrió los ojos sobresaltado al sentir a Draco agitarse. ¿Se habia dormido? ¿Estaba soñando?

-¡Aaaaah…! - gritó Draco.

¡Que dolor! ¡Que diablos¡ ¡Se habían quedado dormidos! No podía creerlo.

Si…Harry estaba a su lado, casi sobre él, aunque con los ojos ya abiertos, seguramente le habia despertado. La cabeza apoyada en su pecho y uno de los brazos sobre su cintura. Le miraba.

No estaba seguro... ¿Había sentido un lacerante quemazo en su brazo? Si, definitivamente no era una sensación producto del sueño, la marca le quemaba.

-¿Qué pasa! – Harry se incorporó sobre un codo y lo miró a la cara, seguidamente bajó la vista a donde se frotaba el rubio - ¿Es…¿Él?

-No lo sé…si, supongo… - jadeó mientras se oprimía la zona - ¡Dios…quema! Me,…nos reclama, Harry… Ya vienen…

Como si los hubiera convocado con sus palabras, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando paso una vez más a los lacayos de Voldemort.

-¡Arriba, inmundicias¿Que hacíais tan juntitos¿Creéis que estáis de luna de miel, maricones? – con sorna – ¡Venga¡Arriba, impresentables¡Andando!

Otra vez patadas, de nuevo empujones, zarandeos…

Casi en volandas, sin tregua ni tiempo para pasar del bendito sueño a la vigilia, fueron sacados de nuevo de la sala. La que iba a ser la última…

**Capítulo 8 Cara a cara**

No dejaba de ser una extraña reunión.

Harry nunca hubiera imaginado estar en el postrer encuentro con Voldemort con Draco a su lado. En los miles de veces que había fantaseado con el desenlace de la historia, siempre imaginaba el duelo definitivo entre él y el Lord sin testigos. Cambiaban los escenarios, las formas de ataque, hasta detalles tan nimios e insustanciales para la ocasión como las ropas que llevaría puestas.

Pero nunca se le había ocurrido colocar extras en el escenario.  
Mucho menos a su Draco.

Pero ahí estaba. Alarmante situación la actual. Draco atado por las manos a una columna (Harry aun no lo sabía pero éste ya había estado en esta ominosa situación sólo unos momentos antes…) y él a otra exactamente igual.

Y para más escarnio, una veintena de mortífagos enmascarados rodeándolos.

Harry sopló hacia su frente para apartar de sus ojos los cabellos rebeldes que le impedían ver con claridad lo que tenía delante. Transpiraba de ansiedad y la posición forzada de sus brazos hacía que respirase con dificultad.

Miró a Draco y constató que éste no se hallaba en mejores condiciones, lo sabía simplemente porque lo conocía, no porque su porte le delatara. Siempre fiel a sí mismo, mantenía la barbilla erguida, la espalda recta y la mirada tranquila.  
Su Draco… hasta en los peores momentos era distinguido y hermoso. Admiró el perfil de su recta nariz y el color imposible de su pelo.

Al bajar su mirada a la blanca mejilla, lacerada y enrojecida por las heridas recibidas, algo se rebeló en su interior. No sabía lo que iba a suceder, pero no permitiría que le hicieran más daño.  
Amaba cada partícula de su ser, de su cuerpo y de su alma y no podía soportar el pensar que volvieran a tocarle un solo pelo.

Harry sonrió sin darse cuenta al ver el gesto de Draco para, al igual que él, apartarse el flequillo de los ojos. No sopló, sino que hizo un movimiento enérgico con la cabeza, tantas veces repetido, tan familiar.  
Se juró no dejar que nada le ocurriera, no iba a perderlo, no lo soportaría… No sabía como lo haría, pero en este momento, Draco, su Draco, era lo único que importaba para él, lo único…

Draco sintió el hormigueo de los ojos de Harry fijos en él y se volvió a mirarle.  
Sonreía… ¿Sonreía!  
Su impredecible Gryffindor, siempre le sorprendía…  
¿Cómo diablos podía sonreír!

Observó su rostro, el cutis sonrosado le daba un aire infantil, sus ojos indescriptibles, siempre como recién salidos del sueño…, sus graciosas gafas redondas. Sintió una punzada de dolor al mirar su ceja ensangrentada.  
Aun esposado a la columna parecía adorablemente fuerte y valeroso. Poseía una terquedad y una fortaleza que Draco no había conocido nunca en nadie.  
La aceptaba como su protector, aunque jugasen en multitud de ocasiones a lo contrario. Reconocía el poder en su interior, creía ciegamente que era el mayor mago de todos los tiempos. Y le amaba, amaba su valentía y la osadía de que hacía gala aún en momentos como estos.

¿Realmente sonreía?

Le devolvió la sonrisa. Y en un gesto cómplice, sólo para él, le guiñó un ojo. "Tranquilo, león, en peores nos hemos visto. Bueno… por lo menos tú…"

Harry suspiró reconfortado y volvió la vista al frente.

No tardó en aparecer Voldemort, escoltado por Lucius Malfoy.  
El Lord tomó asiento frente a los chicos, en un regio sillón de piel y Lucius se posicionó a su derecha, de pié. Éste miró a Draco con ojos de fuego y después rápidamente retiró la vista, para mantenerla baja, el rostro circunspecto y vacío de expresión.

-Bien, bien, mis queridos niños… llegó el momento – empezó a recitar Voldemort con voz tranquila y una sonrisa en el rostro – aquí nos encontramos por fin. En el instante de la verdad. Voy a tener la deferencia de comunicaros mis planes para con vosotros. Lucius, por favor… - extendió la mano.

Malfoy acercó a Voldemort la varita, que hasta ahora custodiaba en su túnica, con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Mi señor…

Draco no pudo disimular una mueca de desprecio.

Voldemort se levantó con la varita alzada, se acercó hacia Harry y le clavó la punta bajo la barbilla.

-Tú…realmente has sido un enorme estorbo para mí todos estos años. Creo que no tengo otra opción más que acabar contigo si quiero tranquilidad para llevar a cabo mis "otros planes" – miró a Draco sin disimulo ninguno – Esos planes incluyen a tu… ¿Cómo lo llamaría? …desorientado compañero de cama. ¡Sí…! Dejémoslo en eso. ¿Te parece, Lucius?

Este lanzó un gruñido y con bastante azoramiento se sacudió unas inexistentes motas de polvo de la negra túnica.

Voldemort miró a Draco.

-Porque eso es lo que está, confundido, equivocado. ¡Criatura…! Mi querido Lucius, no desesperes. Tu hijo ha estado ciego todo este tiempo, pero cuando la causa de su ceguera desaparezca, o sea, ahora,…él volverá a ser el mismo de antes – se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la cara de Draco - ¿Verdad¿Querido niño…? – y sujetando con las dos manos su cabeza, le besó, apretando sus labios con desmedida fuerza y haciendo que Draco se golpeara contra la columna.

Cuando le soltó, el rubio inhaló aire y escupió en el suelo con un gesto de asco.

-Creo que te he dejado bien claro antes con QUIÉN está mi lealtad y a QUIÉN voy a serle fiel hasta la muerte. Porque la prefiero a estar a tu lado un minuto más – Draco no pudo callarse ante la nueva invasión del Lord.

-Bueno, bueno... sí, sí, sí…ya…. Voldemort agitó las manos en el aire, banalizando las palabras del chico – eso es muy heróico de tu parte. Hay que reconocer que algo te ha contagiado este patético ídolo de masas. ¡Pero tú eres un Slytherin, amigo mío! TÚ no puedes ser como ÉL. Eres cerebro y razón. Codicia e interés. ¿Realmente quieres ser un hermoso cadáver a su lado¿Crees que la historia te recordará como al valeroso compañero del mártir por la causa¡Pero si además no tienes esa opción¡Ya te dije que no te iba a dar a elegir…!

Giró hacia Harry…

-¿Te ha contado nuestro "encuentro"? – le miró con regocijada maldad, intuyó que no y le excitó imaginar el daño que la revelación provocaría.

Harry sintió que Draco se tensaba en su columna. Intentó permanecer tranquilo, tenía que fingir ignorancia y prepararse para no parecer excesivamente alterado cuando Voldemort soltara su veneno. Tenía que hacerlo por él…

-¿Pero que veo¡No le has contado nada¡Y que hay de la confianza entre la pareja¿Cómo pudiste ocultarle algo así? – miraba a Draco visiblemente entusiasmado – tu "amante" – escupió la palabra– me pertenece… Potter. De hecho… hemos mantenido una relación más que íntima, diría yo. A decir verdad…me lo he follado, bastante a gusto – soltó una risotada enloquecida - ¿no es así, Draco? Vamos… ¿Por qué no se lo confiesas de una vez? Está esperando…

Draco no acertaba a decir palabra. Solo apretaba la mandíbula, la cabeza vuelta hacia el otro lado, temeroso del choque que las ponzoñosas palabras de Voldemort hubieran podido producir en el ánimo de su pareja.

Harry inspiró, miró a Draco y luego a Voldemort.

-No me interesa en absoluto la información que pueda salir de tu podrida boca – habló con voz serena y clara– Todo lo que necesito saber sobre él, ya lo sé. El resto, me trae completamente sin cuidado.

Harry sintió como Draco se relajaba y volvía la cabeza en su dirección. Se miraron y esta vez fue él el que guiñó el ojo al Slytherin, devolviéndole la seguridad que empezaba a faltarle.

-¡Bien! – rugió Voldemort furioso – entonces quizá si te interese saber que después de matarte, cosa que por cierto estoy deseando hacer y no sé porque no he hecho todavía, …voy a quedarme con él - Harry no pudo evitar un estremecimiento – Sí, capullo. Siento decirte que esta vez, tú pierdes, yo gano. Tú te vas a la tumba, yo me quedo con el premio. Será mi puta particular, si para otra cosa no quiere servir – volviéndose hacia su mano derecha - ¿Lo apruebas, Lucius?

-Perfectamente…, mi Señor.

-Estupendo, pues una vez que todos tenemos por fin las cosas claras… ¡Soltad a este! - se dirigió a sus mortífagos, señalando a Draco - Ya no me hace falta aquí, llevadle a mis habitaciones y procurad que no escape.

-Y en cuanto a ti… - apuntó a Harry con su varita.

Repentinamente, Y para asombro de todos los presentes, Harry comenzó a hablar un extraño lenguaje. Sonaba lento y cadencioso, siseaba… causaba una sensación hipnótica.

"¿Pársel?" – pensó Draco estupefacto.

Los mortífagos, que habían empezado a liberar sus muñecas de las argollas, quedaron petrificados en mitad del movimiento y se miraron anonadados entre sí.

Lucius se sobresaltó por primera vez en todo ese tiempo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Y Voldemort…, Voldemort escuchaba a Harry como si no existiera ningún otro sonido sobre la tierra, como si fuera la primera vez que oía hablar a un ser humano.

Harry continuaba con su discurso, se dirigía a Voldemort y este le atendía en silencio, de vez en cuando asentía con la cabeza, o componía un rictus pensativo.

Y entonces le contestó utilizando la misma lengua.

Draco estaba no menos perplejo que el resto de los allí reunidos. Por descontado que no entendía ni una palabra.

Tampoco Lucius entendía nada. Por mucho que presumiera de experto en magia oscura, a pesar de que lo deseara con ansia y para su desesperación, no se aprendía pársel. Se hablaba… o no se hablaba. Y ese mocoso raquítico estaba hablando con su Señor, sin que él entendiera ni una coma.

Aparentemente ajenos al resto de los presentes, Harry y Voldemort prosiguieron con su peculiar conversación durante lo que a Draco le pareció una eternidad.  
¿Qué estaría tramando ahora¿Qué diablos tenia él que hablar con Voldemort "en privado"?

Aun más estupefactos quedaron todos cuando de pronto, Voldemort pareció asentir después de meditar unos instantes y con un golpe de varita, liberó los brazos de Harry de las cadenas.

-Mí Lord… ¿Qué…? – Lucius mutaba de uno a otro color, demudado el rostro, la expresión francamente alarmada - ¿No irá a…soltarlos?

-No exactamente, Lucius. No temas. Tengo todo bajo control – dirigiéndose a los mortífagos – llevadlos a uno de los dormitorios de invitados. A los dos. Y esta vez sin ataduras ni golpes u os las veréis conmigo, tengo verdaderas ganas de lanzar una Cruciatus. ¿Esta claro? Luego volved y os daré instrucciones.

Esta vez fueron escoltados sin empujones ni insultos por unos atónitos enmascarados.

-Harry… - Draco le miró de reojo, hablándole en un susurro – ya me explicarás que…

-¡Sssssh…! – Harry no desvió la vista del frente, con la mano le hizo un gesto disimulado para que callara – "¡impaciente Slytherin!"

Les hicieron pasar a una habitación espaciosa. Una cama con dosel y cortinajes y algunos pesados muebles pasados de moda, componían la decoración del lugar.  
Luego se marcharon sin decir palabra, con la sensación cada vez más fuerte, de no ser mas que unas simples y estúpidas marionetas para su Amo.

**Capítulo 9 Planes y explicaciones**

En cuanto estuvieron solos, Draco disparó a bocajarro.

-Creo que alguien me debe mas de una explicación – rodeó a Harry y se le plantó delante, los brazos cruzados y las cejas en alto

"Oh, oh… Mi dragón está receloso. Cejas arriba, signo inequívoco" – pensó Harry acertadamente.

-Claro, ven… - le cogió de la mano y le dirigió hacia la cama. Dando unos golpecitos en el colchón, se sentó, incitándole a hacer lo propio.

-Hummmm… - Draco tomó asiento muy tieso y se dispuso a escucharle, expectante.

-Verás… ¿Cómo empiezo?

-¿Quizás por el principio?

-A ver… cuando vi el cariz que iban tomando las cosas, se me ocurrió algo…

"Muy típico…" – Draco resopló.

-Estaba a punto de terminar todo, se te llevaba y yo… estaba a un paso de la Imperdonable. Rápidamente pensé en algo que ya llevaba madurando desde la celda – Harry hablaba despacio, pensando entre cada frase, eligiendo las palabras.

-¿Ah, siii? …¡Vaya! Gracias por la confianza – cambió de postura en la cama, nervioso.

-No me interrumpas. ¿Cómo lo explico? – Harry presentía que no iba a ser fácil, Draco no iba a entender tranquilamente sus motivaciones a la primera. Aparentemente frío, en el fondo el Slytherin era un temperamental – Le ofrecí algo… a cambio de algo…

-¡Brillante explicación! Cada vez me entero menos ¡Que don de palabra!

-¡Draco! O te tranquilizas…, o no sigo – le miró molesto, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

-Vale, vale… Sigue ¿Qué le ofreciste?

-Pueees…le ofrecí… Más bien, le dije… que iba a fingir ante ti, aliarme con él, para…

-¿Queeee? – Draco saltó de la cama como impulsado por un resorte.

-¡Que no me interrumpas!

Se volvió a sentar.

-Que iba a fingir aliarme con él, para convencerte de que… _tedejarasposeerporél._

-¿QUEEEEEEÉ! – acercó su cara a la de Harry hasta quedar a milímetros de su nariz, apoyados los brazos en la cama. Parecía un lince dispuesto a saltar sobre su presa.

-¡Basta Draco! ¡No sigo! Si no me vas a dejar terminar sin interrumpirme con tus gritos, se acabó la explicación. Volvamos allí y acabemos con esto de una vez. –Harry retrocedió y apartó con las dos manos a Draco.

-No, no, no…Vale, vale, sigue… - volvió a sentarse, aparentando formalidad.

-Última interrupción, te lo advierto – sacudiendo el dedo índice frente a su cara - …fingiría ante ti que nos habíamos aliado y te convencería de dejarte tomar por él, a cambio él me daría la libertad. Obviamente, yo sé que eso no ocurriría nunca, pero me hice el tonto. Cuando yo hubiera desaparecido, supuestamente libre (en realidad él me habría matado), tú, despechado, definitivamente formarías parte de su mundo ya para siempre. Así le hice creer en el plan perfecto. Tú con él, odiando mi recuerdo y yo muerto –lo soltó todo de golpe, casi sin respirar por temor a una nueva interrupción por parte de Draco.

El rubio estaba sin habla, recostó la espalda en una de las columnas de la cama y soltó de golpe todo el aire retenido. Miraba a Harry sin pestañear, la expresión pasmada, como quien ha visto un colacuerno húngaro en tutú.

-¿Y se ha creído ESO? – se quedó tan anonadado que casi se le había olvidado lo furioso que estaba.

-Bueno… a juzgar por donde nos encontramos…si. Te desea demasiado. Ha perdido los papeles, ha bajado la guardia. Y refuerza más su vanidad que estés con él por propia voluntad que tomarte a la fuerza.

-No creo que la situación se preste a las bromas, por lo cual deduzco que me estas hablando en serio. ¿Me estás realmente hablando en serio? – retornó su furia de nuevo.

-Si me hubiera matado allí, me convierte en un héroe para ti y para los anales de la Historia de la Magia. Sin embargo, si todos, incluido tú, pensáis que huí como un cobarde y que además te vendí para poder hacerlo…

-Pero… ¡Me has ofrecido a Voldemort! Me parecería gracioso en otras circunstancias. ¡Pero no lo es!

-Draco…

-¡No tiene la menor gracia! – se volvía a calentar poco a poco - ¡Que cojones te crees que…!

-¡Draco! ¡No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho! Bueno…algo sí, pero no lo importante, por lo visto. He dicho FINGÍ ¡Por Merlín¡Te creía más inteligente…! – Harry empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-¡Vaya! Ahora resulta que ni siquiera soy inteligente – se levantó de un salto y dio vueltas por la habitación como un animal enjaulado, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las dos manos - ¡Grandioso! Me pareció oírte que me habías "regalado" a Voldemort. Corrígeme si me equivoco. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que tú vas a fingir? ¿Y yo? ¿Cómo voy a fingir YO que no me está sobando y…¿Tengo que fingir que me gusta? Explícame como tu preclara mente ha programado que ocurra todo eso. ¡Explícamelo! Porque mi obtuso entendimiento no alcanza a imaginarlo.

-¡Pues sí que eres bastante obtuso! – Harry empezaba a enfadarse de verdad, realizó un gran esfuerzo e intentó mantener la compostura – YO fingiré que TÚ vas aceptando la idea, que te voy convenciendo. ¡Necesitaba ganar tiempo, demonios¡No te estoy diciendo que corras a su cama ahora mismo! Solo voy a hacerle creer que va a conseguir lo que quiere, que precisamente es matarme a mí y tenerte a ti.

-¿Y luego? – intentó dominarse.

-Luego… si me dejas terminar, sigo. Pues luego…tengo pensado… un plan. No sé si funcionará. Creo que puede funcionar… sí… pero… a lo peor no y…bueno, - Harry hablaba mas bien para sí mismo.

-¡Deja de titubear, maldita sea¡¿Funcionará o no!

-¡Y yo que sé, Draco! ¿Qué alternativa hay? ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? Si es así, ten la amabilidad de comunicármelo. Con gusto me dejaré liberar por ti, para variar… – se volvió hacia la pared, cruzando los brazos, ahora sí estaba realmente enfadado.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo… - la voz dolida, la cabeza gacha.

-Lo siento, es que me exasperas. Funcionará, eso espero… Solo necesito que esté distraído un momento y…

-Y claro…la distracción seré yo. ¿Me equivoco? – levantó la vista y miró a Harry a través del flequillo.

-Yo no he dicho eso, Draco. Se trata de "hacerle creer" que te tendrá, no que te tendrá en realidad – Harry se acercó a él sin tocarle.

-Vale, sigue – resignado

-Mientras esté con la guardia baja, intentaré robar su varita.

-¿Robar su varita? – levantó la cabeza, alerta, aquello era nuevo.

-Sí. Su varita y la mía son gemelas, ya sabes. No sé si dará resultado, si tiene alguna lógica o es una solemne memez, pero…podría, solo podría, ser que obedeciera a mi mano – Harry hablaba ahora con un tono ilusionado, con premura, como si al ponerlo en palabras pudiera ser más real la posibilidad, la remota posibilidad de que todo saliera bien.

-¿Crees que eso es posible? – preguntó Draco esperanzado por primera vez.

-No olvides que tenemos bastante en común, para mi desgracia. Es solo una idea. Pero no se me ocurre nada mejor.

-¿Y si no funciona? Imagina que se vuelve contra ti.

-No tenemos otra salida. Ya he pensado que el hechizo puede revertir hacia mí. Si no funciona…fin de la historia. – abriendo los brazos con las manos hacia arriba, se encogió de hombros y dio por concluida su disertación. Eso esperaba…

Draco permaneció en silencio largo tiempo, se dirigió hacia la ventana y miró al exterior, las manos en los bolsillos, los hombros vencidos.

Su rostro serio miraba sin ver la noche cerrada, su mente rumiaba las palabras de Harry. Intentaba digerir todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

Harry le miraba desde la cama. Despacio se levantó y se acercó a él por detrás. Le abrazó por la cintura, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos.

Draco sacó las manos de los bolsillos, envolviendo los brazos de Harry sobre su cintura, abrazándose a la vez a sí mismo.

Era tan arriesgado… tenían tanto que perder… Si salía mal…Harry moriría y él... se quedaría allí para siempre. Solo habrían ganado unas horas.

Pero si salía bien… ¿Podía salir bien? Era un plan tan descabellado como su Gryffindor ¿Cómo se le ocurrían semejantes disparates? ¿Tenían alguna otra opción un poco menos…desatinada?

No…, suspiró. No había otra opción. Ese loco plan podía funcionar, quería creer que funcionaria.

Desde luego, si alguien podía hacer uso de la varita del Innombrable con éxito, seguro que ese era Harry. Seguro que no existía nadie más en el mundo que pudiera hacer semejante locura y salir bien parado.

¡Que diablos! ¡Confiaría en su buscador! Pero…

-Harry – sin volverse.

-¿Si…?

-Si hay algo que pueda hacerle bajar la guardia en este momento a Voldemort, soy…

-Lo sé, Draco. Pero no te lo pediré. Se me ocurrirá otra forma. No tienes que ir allí – apretó su cintura con mas fuerza y besó su nuca.

-Iré. Los dos sabemos cual es su mayor capricho actualmente y vamos a aprovecharnos de eso para terminar con él - se volvió para mirarle – confío en ti ¿sabes? No sé porque pero así es. Sé que lo conseguirás. Yo seré el cebo y tú el cazador. Es un buen plan, Harry. Funcionará.

-Funcionará, Draco. – se cogieron de las manos, mirándose a los ojos, de nuevo la confianza recuperada el uno en el otro. La mirada sin rastro de duda ni recelo… ¿sin rastro?

De pronto, Draco se soltó de Harry y mirándole levantó una ceja.

"Oh, no…" – Harry tensó su cuerpo, preparado.

-Harry…

-Dime…"a ver ahora con que sale…"

-¿Por qué pársel? No me gustó esa conversación "privada".

-¡Descerebrado Slytherin! ¿Tú que crees? ¿Qué me apetecía practicar idiomas? Se supone que TÚ no te tenías que enterar de nada. ¡Eres el engañado, demonios! ¿Cómo diablos te iba a traicionar si no? ¿Has oído hablar de las conspiraciones? ¿De las intrigas? ¿Traiciones? – Harry manoteó el aire desesperado por la frustrante terquedad de la que estaba haciendo gala Draco.

-¡Oooooh…! – gruñó Draco enfadado - ¡Que arrogante eres, Harry! Toda la vida cargando yo con la fama y eres realmente insoportable…

-¡Dios, Draco! ¡Olvídame por esta noche! Voy a intentar dormir y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo… ¡Si quieres, claro! Sería arrogante por mi parte sugerirte que descanses, supongo. Realmente, haz lo que te dé la gana. Buenas noches.

Con fingido enfado, Harry se dirigió hacia la cama, se desnudó y se deslizó entre las sábanas.

Draco se hizo el remolón unos instantes, para que no pareciera que obedecía al Gryffindor demasiado pronto. Y al fin, le imitó.

**Capítulo 10 Tiempo de espera... y de promesas**

Era extraño pensar que estaban juntos en una cómoda cama proporcionada nada menos que por el Señor Oscuro. Pero, cama al fin y al cabo, se acomodaron en ella.  
Harry pensaba que era increíble, pero solo había transcurrido un día desde que se despertara por la mañana con el sueño del sombrero. Parecía que hubieran pasado años.

Se sentía taaaan cansado…

Realmente no estaban enfadados, la tensión de los acontecimientos les había desbordado, pero la tibieza de la cama calmaba sus nervios poco a poco.

Los golpes, heridas y magulladuras dolían y sus maltratados cuerpos necesitaban desesperadamente descansar.

…

Sintió como Draco se acurrucaba junto a él. Estaba helado, su serpiente no parecía ciertamente un animal de sangre caliente.

¡Aaaaah…! Sus pies eran como dos trozos de hielo.

Le abrazó para calentarle y pasó una pierna por encima de las de él, entrelazándola con las suyas.

_¡Que cansancio…!_

Draco acomodó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y Harry le hundió los dedos en el pelo… Mmmmm… adoraba ese pelo…

_Se deslizaba en el sueño…_

La mano helada de Draco acarició su espalda, provocándole un estremecimiento de ¿placer/dolor/frío…? No lo sabía…

_Se dormía…_

Sintió el sexo de su compañero rozando el interior de su muslo, suave, caliente… ¿caliente? Si, debía ser lo único caliente en ese cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Hummm… ¿No reclamaba nada? ¿Verdad?

No podría…_el sueño…le vencía…por momentos…_

Draco se movió y Harry volvió momentáneamente a la realidad.

"¿En que estaba?" "Ah, sí…su sexo… ¿Exigía algo? ¿Estaba…? No, gracias a Merlín, todo era relajación ahí abajo…"

¡Un momento…¿Le había… tocado a él? ¿Ahí…?

Se durmió al fin…

oooooooooooooooooo

¡Ese Gryffindor era tan terco y engreído a veces…! No le gustaba que le hiciera pasar por un estúpido. Claro, que eso le pasaba cuando preguntaba estupideces. "¿Por qué pársel?" – imitó en su cabeza su propia voz - ¡Demonios! ¡Estaba bien claro! Realmente, no era tan tonto como había parecido hacía un rato.

¡Que frío tenía…! Se acercó a Harry.

¿Por qué siempre estaba caliente y él helado? El mundo no era justo…

Sintió con placer como su Gryffindor le envolvía con sus piernas a la vez que le abrazaba.  
Siempre lo hacía cuando dormían juntos.

"Mmmmmm…. ¡Que calorcito!"

Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y ronroneó mentalmente de placer cuando los dedos de Harry serpentearon por su pelo. A su pareja le fascinaba su pelo y a Draco le encantaba que se lo dijera una y otra vez, nunca se cansaba de escucharlo…

_El sueño le atrapaba despacio…_

Acarició la espalda de Harry… ¡Que caliente estaba! Y sintió que éste se estremecía. "Le ha gustado, seguro" "O quizá le he hecho daño, pobre, tantos golpes…"

_Dormir…_

¡Oh, oh…! Algo rozaba su…, el muslo de Harry… ¿Le estaba frotando? ¿Querría…?

"Oh…espero que no, león, creo que no podría enderezar esto ni aunque me amenazaras con tu varita…con tu _otra_ varita"

Se removió ligeramente, pero solo consiguió empeorar las cosas, al rozar con su cadera el propio sexo de su compañero…

¡…..!  
¡Uf…!

No parecía que ningún trocito del cuerpo de Harry tuviera la intención de crecer por el momento…

_Que agotamiento… Que…_

El sueño cayó sobre él, sumiéndole por fin en la bendita inconsciencia.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Durmieron abrazados, sin sueños, sin sobresaltos, durante toda la noche.

Les despertó la luz del sol. Seguían casi en la misma postura en la que habían caído rendidos la noche anterior.

Draco fue el primero en abrir los ojos y tras el primer impacto al ser consciente de donde se encontraba, trató de armarse de valor y no dejarse llevar por el pánico, no todavía.

Su león dormía tranquilo, ajeno por el momento a todo el peso que recaería sobre sus hombros en cuanto despertara, entre otras cosas su propia libertad y cordura.

Realmente confiaba en él y la confianza nacía de la honda certeza de que Harry daría su vida por él si hiciera falta, de la misma forma que él haría lo mismo por su pareja.  
Pero además su Gryffindor era inteligente y seguro de sí mismo. Estaba en buenas manos…, las mejores.

Sacó un brazo de entre las mantas y posó con suavidad su dedo índice sobre los labios de Harry, siguió el contorno casi sin rozarle. Subió a la frente y bajo por la nariz, para volver a subir y dibujar la línea de sus cejas, mimó la herida que atravesaba una de ellas y por fin, incorporándose levemente, besó con dulzura la cicatriz de su frente.

Vio que Harry sonreía sin moverse.

Depositó sendos besos en cada párpado cerrado y bajó por fin a sus labios. Suaves, calientes, húmedos después de que Draco los recorriera con su lengua.  
Harry recibió la boca que se le ofrecía y abrió los labios para dejar paso a la lengua amiga. La saliva transparente de dulce sabor, el terciopelo de los labios amados.

Se resistía a abrir los ojos. Sabía que la tierna atmósfera que les envolvía era efímera y estaba absurdamente fuera de lugar. Por eso no quería mirar… se besaron sin prisa. Sin buscar ni desear nada más… solo el contacto cálido de sus cuerpos desnudos bajo las sábanas y los labios… sin apremio, todo delicadeza y sensualidad.

-Harry… - susurró Draco al fin.

Harry abrió los ojos, soñoliento aun. Sintió que volvía el dolor a sus músculos golpeados.

-Me voy a levantar y a vestir – su voz queda parecía ligeramente temerosa – no quiero… que venga y me encuentre… sin ropa…contigo – enrojeció levemente.

-Claro, amor, lo entiendo. Yo tampoco lo quiero – el encanto se había roto, la realidad se imponía. Harry sabía que Draco anticipaba con angustia su papel como carnaza y la inquietud se iba apoderando de él a su pesar – Draco…

-¿Sí?

-No tienes que hacerlo. Seguro que hay otras formas.

-¿Y dejar que te lleves tú toda la gloria? Ni hablar, héroe de pacotilla. Quiero mi parte de fama.

-¡Vamos! – Harry le besó en la frente y apartó las ropas de la cama, era valiente, no podía negarlo. Y pensar que parecía tan pusilánime cuando lo conoció…

Se levantó con esfuerzo, su castigado cuerpo gritaba de dolor.

Descubrieron sobre la mesa una bandeja con alimentos, alguien había entrado durante la noche y la había dejado allí, sin molestarles. Algo desconcertante cuando menos, dada la experiencia del día anterior.

Se vistieron y comieron frugalmente, el estómago parecía haber encogido debido a la angustia. Y se sentaron sobre la deshecha cama a esperar…

-Harry…

-Dime

-¿Llegó el momento? ¿Crees que él…¿Qué me reclamará hoy?

-Supongo que sí.

-…Ya – miró su brazo – Al fin y al cabo no es tan descabellado que esto esté grabado en mi piel ¿no?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque es el sello de que soy de su propiedad. Al menos, si hay suerte, lo seré sólo por una vez. Si hay suerte, por que si no…

Harry tomó su brazo y acarició con ternura la oscura marca tatuada por la fuerza.

-Harry…no.- Draco intentó zafarse.

Harry le sujetó con firmeza y llevó el antebrazo de su compañero hacia su mejilla. Acarició el dibujo dulcemente con su rostro. Después lo acercó a sus labios y lo besó.

Se abrazaron sobre las ropas revueltas, esta vez con desesperación, aguantando las lágrimas para no convertir el dolor en algo tangible, visible.

-Draco…tú nunca serás suyo y lo sabes. No digas eso, por favor. Tú te perteneces a ti mismo y aunque yo desaparezca… aunque las cosas no salgan bien, jamás, óyeme bien, jamás te doblegará. Lo sé… eres demasiado especial.

-Solo soy especial para ti, Harry. Quizás debería dejar de rebelarme y aceptar mi destino. Aceptar que nunca podré escapar de él.

-NO vuelvas a decir eso, te haces daño, y a mi también. Draco…prométeme algo.

-Creo que no me va a gustar lo que vas a decirme.

-Por favor…

Suspiró, sospechando el contenido de la petición.

-Está bien. ¿Qué es?

-Si yo…si muero…

-Eso no va a pasar – tajante.

-Draco, por favor – llevó sus dedos a los labios del testarudo Slytherin y acalló su protesta – Ssshhh… Si muero…, quiero que nunca dejes de rebelarte. Que jamás te resignes. Que no te rindas. ¿Lo harás por mí? ¿Por mi memoria?

Draco le miró con ojos líquidos, amenazando desbordarse en llanto. Sujetó las muñecas de Harry, le hacía daño.

-¡Pero no puedes morir! – obstinado.

-¡Y no lo haré, cabezota! Pero quiero escuchar de tus labios esa promesa. ¡Me lo debes! Aunque solo sea por haberte aguantado durante estos dos años. No eres nada fácil ¿Lo sabías? ¡Vamos! A cambio solo te pido una simple promesa.

-…mmmsimmm…

-No te oigo, Draco.

-¡Que sí! Te lo prometo. Te lo juro. ¿Contento? ¡Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya! –se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano, abortando el llanto – te lo prometo, Harry. NUNCA me someteré.

-Así me gusta, dragón. ¡Este es mi chico! Y ahora, quiero otra promesa.

-¡Oye! Te estás pasando.

-Bueno… me aprovecho de la situación.

-Dispara…

-Bien, como realmente, no tengo ninguna intención de morir y saldremos los dos de aquí muy pronto… quiero que me prometas… que me dejarás decorar nuestra casa, cuando la tengamos.

-¿Queeeeé? ¡Nunca! Seguro que lo llenaras todo de ese horrible escarlata Gryffindor.

-¡Por supuesto! Y ni una sola mota de verde en ningún rincón. Ya tuve bastante todos estos años.

-¡Oooh! No puedo creer que me hagas esto. No soportaré vivir rodeado de ese vulgar tono rojizo por todas partes. Me recordará continuamente a la comadreja y a la listilla. ¡Eres cruel!

-No puedes negar su último deseo a un moribundo. Son las reglas.

-¡Eres….! – le estampó un cojín contra la cara - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan… tan como tú…, hasta en estos momentos?

-Draco… - con tono de impaciencia.

-¡Prometido…¡Ooooh! ¡Moriré de un atracón de chabacanería!

Harry le abrazó, sonriendo. Quería alejar los fantasmas del corazón de Draco mientras tuviera ocasión.

-Está bien. Como soy magnánimo, te dejaré que pintes de verde tu lado de la cama.

-¡Vaya! ¡Ahora salió San Potter! ¡Pero eso es aún más vulgar…!

-Lo sé. Por eso sé que no lo harás – le miró socarrón.

-Tramposo… - se dejó abrazar – sigues saltándote las reglas, niño mimado. No sé como te las apañas, pero siempre haces tu santa voluntad.

-Es cierto, nunca tuve quien me educara ni me enseñara disciplina cuando era un crío – con ironía - ¿Cómo quieres que sepa comportarme?

Draco suspiró y se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos, la espalda contra el pecho de Harry. Y así permanecieron, enganchados el uno al otro, pensando sin quererlo, que podría ser la última vez.

**Capítulo 11 Desideratum**

La mañana dio paso a la tarde y nada ocurrió. Los chicos hablaron, pasearon, miraron por la ventana, picotearon la comida, volvieron a hablar, volvieron a callar…

A ratos crecía la ansiedad y a ratos se sentían aliviados de que nada sucediera, de la tregua en medio del horror de las ultimas horas. Por momentos casi parecía que todo era irreal, que no había nadie al otro lado de esa puerta y que despertarían del mal sueño de un momento a otro.

Hasta que…por fin volvieron a sentir la angustia postergada cuando la marca de Draco comenzó a quemar en su brazo.

Se encogió repentinamente sobre si mismo con un gesto de dolor, aferrándose el brazo con la otra mano.

-¡Harry! Me llama, quiere que vaya…ahora. – miro a su compañero con angustia, en sus ojos la certeza del condenado que sabe que ya no hay escapatoria.

-¿Ya¡¿Ahora…! – de golpe había desaparecido todo el aplomo que Harry sintiera horas antes, solo deseaba que esto no estuviera ocurriendo – Pero… ¿Estás seguro?

-Si, seguro. Lo sé, esto no deja lugar a la duda – señalando con la cabeza hacia su brazo. Se levantó con determinación de la cama.

Harry lo siguió. No sabía que decir ni que hacer ¿Qué mierda podía decirle! ¡Adelante, mi héroe, déjate follar, no estés nervioso que enseguida voy a por ti!  
¡Demonios! ¡Esto tenia que ser una pesadilla de las suyas! La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía como de corcho. Los sentidos embotados, las manos hormigueantes. ¡Grandioso! Ahora que necesitaba estar absolutamente firme y alerta, se desmoronaba. No podía fallarle a Draco. No se lo perdonaría jamás.

¡Draco…¡Se iba!

-¡Espera…! – corrió hacia el.

-Harry… - Draco se detuvo y habló sin volverse - no ganamos nada retrasando el momento. Tengo que ir…ya.

-Está bien, oye serpiente…

-¿Si?

-Te quiero.

Esta vez si giró la cabeza y le miró con el rostro sereno.

-Harry…

-Dime amor.

-No tardes en venir…por favor.

-No tardaré – le abrazó, no salían palabras de su boca, el nudo en la garganta lo impedía. ¡Dios! No quería dejarle ir. No recordaba haber hecho jamás algo tan difícil – Te lo prometo.

Draco se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta.

El mortífago de guardia le dio paso libre sin preguntar nada y se dispuso a escoltarle, cumpliendo alguna previa instrucción del Lord.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse, dejando un espantoso vacío en la habitación.

Harry se obligó a si mismo a no derrumbarse. Tenía que estar muy atento. Dejar pasar un tiempo prudencial, no demasiado… ¡Por Merlín, no podía fallar en el cálculo del tiempo! Pero tampoco excesivamente corto o no habría servido para nada el sacrificio de su amado dragón.

Necesitaba todo su coraje y toda su habilidad, rapidez y reflejos.  
Sintió que este SI era el momento definitivo, el último. El momento en el que se cumpliría la odiosa profecía.

Nunca lo hubiera imaginado así. No habría batalla, ni duelo. No habría hechizos ni contrahechizos. Solo un segundo, un momento, una maldición, solo una. Y al fin, uno de los dos moriría. ¡Dios, que fuera Voldemort, por favor!  
No quería pensar lo que sería de Draco si era él el abatido. Era demasiado espantoso para imaginarlo siquiera. Lo habría servido en bandeja en las manos del mismo diablo.

¿Habría pasado ya el tiempo necesario, el tiempo justo? ¿El tiempo preciso? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Iba ya? ¿Esperaba más?

¡Mierda! Tenia que dejar de temblar… tenia que aparentar serenidad ante los mortífagos y reunir sangre fría para entrar, buscar la varita y empuñarla sin vacilaciones.

"Esta bien… no puedo más. Voy para allá"

Al igual que momentos antes hizo su compañero, abrió la puerta y se dirigió al guardián con el aire de superioridad que se suponía le daba el ser el nuevo flamante socio del Señor Oscuro.

-Tengo algo que hablar con Voldemort – dijo con suficiencia. Utilizó deliberadamente el nombre propio para dar mas énfasis a su supuesta reciente amistad con el Innombrable.

-No tenemos orden de que debas ir allí ahora – le miró con desconfianza, el ceño fruncido.

-No necesitas ninguna orden, ni yo tampoco. Soy libre de ir y venir a sus aposentos cuando se me antoje – se la estaba jugando y lo sabía - ¿Quieres preguntárselo tú mismo?

-Pero… tu amigo, está… allí ahora. Con él – balbuceó el mortífago.

-Lo sé perfectamente. Por eso no creo que le ponga de muy buen humor que le interrumpas. Claro que… si prefieres ir a que te recuerde las instrucciones, que por lo visto se te han olvidado, por mi no hay inconveniente.

-No sé… ¿Y tú? ¿No le importunarás tú? Quiero decir…, estará…, ya sabes.

-No lo creo – Harry ensayó una risa cínica - Es más, te aseguro que no. No te imaginas lo pervertido que puede llegar a ser tu Señor… – le hizo un guiño cómplice. El mortífago dio un respingo cuando comprendió de pronto a que se refería Harry – pero repito, puedes ir a preguntárselo si te quedas más tranquilo. No querría que por mi culpa tu Amo se disgustara contigo.

-No, no será necesario – el lacayo se sentía como un ratón en una fiesta de gatos – puedes ir, por supuesto. No quise dudar de ti. Comprende que tenía que ser prudente.

-Claro, claro. Y eso te honra, le hablare a Voldemort de ti, seguro que consigo que mejore algo tu posición aquí, es evidente que eres un leal servidor. Ahora… si no te importa ¿Puedes acompañarme? Aún no conozco el castillo, asi que si eres tan amable de servirme de guía…

-Por favor… - hizo un gesto con la mano para que Harry pasara y se apresuró a escoltarle por los recovecos de la mansión.

Harry intentó mantener el tipo durante todo el camino. Tenia la sensación de que era imposible que el mortífago no oyera el retumbar de su corazón, tan desbocado estaba. Pensaba que en cualquier momento éste se iba a plantar frente a él para gritarle si es que se había pensado que era estúpido y que además, no le había creído ni una sola palabra.

Pero nada de eso sucedió.

En contra de toda lógica, llegaron sin novedad frente a la puerta de lo que debían ser las habitaciones privadas de Voldemort.

-Hemos llegado…señor – el mortífago hizo una breve reverencia. Se sentía mas tranquilo, era obvio que cualquiera capaz de hablar ese endiablado pársel con su Señor y a quien éste había liberado después, no podía estar ocultándole nada…extraño. No se sabía de ningún mago vivo que hablara esa lengua. Excepto su señor y el mocoso. Sí, decididamente, todo era correcto. Ningún problema.

-Gracias, puedes irte. Pasaré yo solo, seguro que me esta esperando. Ya sabes… - volvió a componer un gesto de complicidad, aparentando una excitación que estaba lejos de sentir. Más bien estaba asqueado del entusiasmo obsceno del mortífago.

-Esto…claro, señor. Entiendo – le guiño un ojo para parecer tremendamente cómplice con la situación – entiendo. Dos mejor que uno ¿no? ¡Já, já…!

-Veo que eres avispado – Harry sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de abofetearle allí mismo – pero…mejor en la intimidad. ¿No crees? Quizá otro día, si tu Señor esta de humor, y yo soy persuasivo…es posible que hasta te deje mirar. ¿Eso te gustaría?

El acólito ya no cabía en si de gozo ante la perspectiva. El mocoso le podía ser muy útil. Había tenido mucha suerte al tocarle la guardia justo en este momento. Mucha suerte, si señor.

Así que se despidió del chico con un último mohín de camaradería, que a Harry casi le produce arcadas y se marchó por el pasillo, tan contento como un elfo doméstico con un trapo de polvo entre las manos.

Harry respiró hondo frente a la puerta. Había llegado el momento.

De pronto el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Y si estaba cerrada? ¿Por qué nunca caía en la cuenta de las posibilidades más idiotas? Con la mano húmeda de sudor y tremendamente temblorosa, empujó el picaporte procurando no hacer ruido.

¡Uf…! Se abría…y en silencio.

Asomó la cabeza primero, sus sentidos en guardia. Ningún sonido. Sus ojos entrenados de buscador, examinaron en cuestión de segundos el panorama ante él.

Entró y cerró la puerta con cuidado tras de sí.

Una cama con las cortinas corridas fijo su atención, por razones obvias. Seguía sin percibir ningún sonido, ese detalle le inquietó. Avanzó con sigilo hacia el interior. El cuarto era enorme.

La varita…, tenía que encontrar la varita.

De pronto lo oyó, un sonido ahogado surgió de entre las cortinas. Como un… ¿quejido, jadeo? No pudo discernir a quién pertenecía la voz.

De todas formas no era muy inteligente por su parte dejarse distraer por lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo allí, en esa cama. No, si quería realmente ayudar a Draco y acabar con Voldemort.

Sus ojos siguieron explorando el recinto con celeridad y precisión. Nada…

Más sonidos distrajeron su atención, aumentando su zozobra. Gemidos…ahora eran más precisos. Y otra vez ese sonido ahogado, como de alguien que tuviera la boca…

¡Dios¡No¡Eso no! Tenia que darse prisa. Por favor, la maldita varita. ¿Dónde estaba la jodida varita?

De pronto le pareció que toda la sangre se evaporaba en sus venas. ¿Y si la tenía dentro…con él? ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? ¡Era un absoluto imbécil!

Más sonidos ahogados, roce de sábanas, jadeos de placer…"¡Piensa, Harry, piensa…!"…mezclados con la voz sofocada.

¡Era la voz de Draco! Ahora no tenía la menor duda de que los gemidos placenteros pertenecían a Voldemort y…la otra voz…era la de su dragón, esos quejidos asfixiados por algo que le impedía respirar, hablar, que le ahogaba.

¡Lo siento, Draco¡ ¡Puñetera varita!

De pronto la vió. O mejor, parte de ella. Con razón no la había encontrado hasta ahora.  
Estaba en un lugar inverosímil, pasaría desapercibida para cualquiera que no fuera el mejor buscador de quidditch de todos los tiempos.

En el montón de leña apilado junto a la chimenea, como un trocito más de madera de las que se usaban para encender el primer fuego. Solo asomaba la punta.

¡Cabrón, hijo de puta!

Con todo el sigilo que le permitió la premura de la situación, corrió hacia el lugar y la cogió. ¡Al fin!

Se volvió, empuñándola con firmeza, hacia la cama. Sus nervios ya templados. La cabeza fría y los sentidos despiertos. Los músculos prestos, en tensión.

La profecía iba a cumplirse…

-¡Corre, Draco¡Sal de ahí¡AHORA!

Durante unos interminables segundos, nada ocurrió.

"¿Qué diablos…¿Draco…?"

De repente, la cortina se descorrió parcialmente y tras ella apareció un Voldemort completamente fuera de si…

-¡TÚ!

Harry no necesito pensar más.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Un fogonazo de luz verde inundó la habitación.

….

"¿Estoy vivo? Siento dolor…eso debe significar que estoy vivo."

Se palpó los brazos, el torso, la cara. Estaba tirado en el suelo. Se había dado un buen golpe.

Algo conmocionado, se levanto y corrió hacia la cama.

Voldemort yacía en el suelo con un gran boquete humeante en mitad del pecho.

¡No podía creerlo¡Por fin! Todo había terminado… Casi sintió ganas de llorar…

-¿Draco…? las cortinas de la cama permanecían semicorridas, no podía ver en su interior. ¿Por qué no había salido corriendo cuando lo había llamado? Era lo que habían acordado.

¡Dios mío! ¿Estaría…? ¡No, por favor!

Ese sonido…volvió a escucharlo, la voz sofocada de antes. ¡Draco! Pero…si ya no… estaba…

Descorrió por completo las cortinas y se quedó estupefacto. Draco estaba atado de pies y manos a la cama…, desnudo. Una mordaza oprimía su boca. Hacia intentos desesperados por comunicarse con Harry.

¡Era eso!

Desde abajo le miraba con ojos desorbitados, impaciente, exigente. Todavía sin saber, aunque intuyéndolo, lo que había pasado fuera de esas cortinas.

Tan rápido como pudo, Harry le desató y le quitó la mordaza.

-¡Ya era hora! – bufó Draco - ¿Qué ha…?

-¡Corre! – le interrumpió Harry - ¡Vístete y vámonos!

Mientras Draco se vestía apresuradamente, él se asomó al pasillo. Nadie a la vista.

-¡Casi me muero del susto! – exclamó Harry – Era la mordaza lo que…, por los sonidos de tu boca, yo pensé que… que le estabas…

Draco acabó de vestirse y con demasiada parsimonia dada la coyuntura, se volvió hacia Harry y le miró, los brazos en jarras y la cabeza ladeada. Y la mirada… ¡oh, oh…! la mirada Malfoy.

-No, Potter, YO no. Era ÉL el que estaba ocupado en eso… conmigo. ¿Qué parte de ven rápido no entendiste?

-¡…!

-¡Vámonos de aquí de una maldita vez, Harry!

Y volviéndose hacia el cadáver de Voldemort, se despidió de él asestándole una patada en toda la boca.

-¡QUE TE APROVECHE, HIJO DE PUTA!

**EPÍLOGO**

Harry estaba recostado sobre las almohadas, las mantas le cubrían hasta el pecho, las manos se aferraban al cabecero de la cama por encima de su cabeza.  
Sus labios liberaban gemidos de placer y los ojos permanecían cerrados.

-Aaaaah… - se arqueó al sentir el orgasmo. Los brazos en tensión y los nudillos blancos de apretar los barrotes del cabecero. Luego su cuerpo se relajó y la satisfacción dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Abrió los ojos, aún más hermosos y brillantes que de costumbre.

Una rubia cabeza despeinada emergió de entre las sábanas y otros ojos, unos color plata transparente, miraron hacia arriba. Las mejillas encendidas y la expresión ufana de la "travesura realizada" sobre el cuerpo de su amante (seguro que era más agradable que sobre el mapa de los merodeadores).

-Mmmmm… Draco, ¡eres único!

-Diablos, eso espero – trepó por el cuerpo de Harry hasta quedar a la altura de su pecho y apoyó la barbilla en sus costillas, la clara mirada fija en su cara complacida.

Alzó los brazos y atrapó las manos de su compañero, ahora abandonadas a los lados de la almohada.

Acababan de iniciar una prometedora sesión matutina de sexo…después de una magnifica noche de sexo…y de una no menos grandiosa tarde de sexo…

Nunca parecían estar satisfechos. Recuperaban el tiempo que se les había robado y cicatrizaban heridas a base de caricias, besos y revolcones sin control ninguno.

Se amaban, se deseaban y ya nada impedía que disfrutaran el uno del otro en cualquier momento, de cualquier hora, de cualquier día.

Cuando todo acabó aquella tarde, cuando por fin se cumplió la profecía, ambos huyeron del castillo.

Los mortífagos se dispersaron asustados al faltarles su guía y de Lucius no habían vuelto a tener noticia,…mejor así, pensaban.

Pero no volvieron a Hogwarts. De mutuo acuerdo, encaminaron sus pasos hacia el norte, dejando el pasado atrás.

Voldemort ya no era una amenaza. Harry podía dormir con su conciencia Gryffindor tranquila.  
Nunca sintió la necesidad de reconocimiento público y no lo buscó. Sin contar con que no quiso hacer pasar a Draco por la exposición a todas las miradas, preguntas, suposiciones y rumores imaginables.

No, su camino, el de los dos, tomó otra dirección. La del anonimato.

Juntos emperezaron de nuevo en una vida muggle, a la que Draco se acostumbraba poco a poco con dificultad.

Harry se había puesto en contacto con sus antiguos amigos del trío Gryffindor una sola vez. Después de relatarles a través de una carta sin remite y sucintamente los últimos acontecimientos, les reveló la existencia de su relación con Draco, rogándoles encarecidamente que nunca divulgaran su secreto y que por el momento no les buscaran.

Solamente quería que estuvieran tranquilos y no sufrieran pensando que podía haberle pasado algo terrible.

Evidentemente, la muerte de Voldemort era un hecho conocido por todo el mundo mágico, pero no así las circunstancias en las que había acaecido, circunstancias que tampoco Harry reveló en su totalidad a la pareja.

El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana, pero eso no les importaba. Hoy no, ya que era domingo y por tanto no tenían que levantarse temprano para acudir a sus respectivas obligaciones.

Habían llegado al tranquilo pueblecito de pescadores hacía casi un año. Al principio las cosas no fueron fáciles. Hubo que dar muchas explicaciones a los lugareños…dos jóvenes salidos de la nada era algo cuando menos sospechoso.

Los vecinos se mostraron un poco recelosos al principio con los "supuestos amigos", pero un poco debido a su juventud y otro poco a que parecían buenos chicos, al final quien más quien menos les echó una mano para facilitar en lo posible su ardua adaptación a la austera vida que habían elegido. Les prestaron una humilde casa que ahora ya podían permitirse pagar, gracias a que también les dieron trabajo cuando consiguieron ganarse su confianza hasta tal punto.

Harry ayudaba a un pescador en sus tareas en el mar, juntos salían a pescar cada amanecer y regresaban al caer la tarde. Además, también le echaba una mano en el taller de reparación de barcas que regentaba. Aprendía rápido y era muy apreciado por su seriedad y responsabilidad.

El patrón de Harry era también el dueño de la casa en la que vivían los chicos y era de la opinión de que no podía haber encontrado colaborador mejor que el misterioso muchacho de la cicatriz.

Draco por su parte, era el pupilo del farmacéutico de la zona. Disfrutaba preparando fórmulas magistrales así como catalogando y ordenando frascos de fármacos y remedios. El boticario no salía de su asombro al comprobar la habilidad natural del chico para el oficio, por lo que cada vez depositaba más confianza en su aprendiz, descargándose a sí mismo de las tareas más pesadas. Algo que agradecía mucho, a sus ya largos y cansados años de profesión.

Así que habían conseguido, con naturalidad y sin prisa, hacerse un merecido hueco entre las gentes de la zona, que en general, les apreciaban y les dejaban vivir en paz sin "demasiadas" preguntas.

No siempre, para ser sinceros. A veces les podía más la curiosidad y los chicos se sentían un poco "observados", pero lo llevaban con estoica resignación, con más resignación el moreno que el rubio, todo hay que decirlo.

Harry rodeó a Draco con sus piernas. La vida al aire libre y la brisa marina, habían dado a su piel un hermoso tono dorado.

Draco seguía casi tan pálido como siempre, lo único que conseguía era ponerse colorado como un estandarte Gryffindor y que su nariz se pelase constantemente. Lo cual no le parecía por cierto nada elegante al exigente ex Slytherin.

Draco se dejó aprisionar, sentía el sexo de Harry contra su vientre y empezaba a excitarse por su propia urgencia.

-León…

-Qué…

-Eres un provocador.

-Lo sé… - mirada lasciva.

-Y el que provoca… - mirada _más_ lasciva.

-¿Sí? – con fingida ingenuidad.

-Pues que se tiene que atener a las consecuencias.

No esperó más. Su sexo estaba preparado y entró en Harry con facilidad. Sus cuerpos se movieron al unísono, rítmicamente. Las piernas de Harry seguían enlazando la cintura de Draco y éste entraba y salía del cuerpo de su compañero con una deliciosa cadencia que les hacia enloquecer de deseo.

Sudaban, se besaban, sus manos se entrelazaban y volvían a soltarse para perderse en los cabellos, en los hombros, las nalgas, las cinturas…

Los jadeos aumentaban su ritmo, su volumen, su urgencia. Las bocas eran todo avidez, las lenguas se retorcían recorriendo los rincones del otro.

Amarse…, desearse…, hacer el amor horas y horas sin ninguna amenaza en el aire. Ni sobre sus corazones ni sobre sus cabezas.

¿Se podía desear algo más?

Seguramente no. No ellos.

En ese pequeño rincón del mundo, ellos disfrutaban de su paraíso particular. Habían encontrado por fin la paz que nunca conocieron y tenían todo aquello que podían desear.

Se tenían el uno al otro…

FIN


End file.
